


His eyes.

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Domination, F/M, REPTILES, Stalker, dub-con, imp fluff, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle is tormented by what can only be described as nightmares. Not only that she has a stalker, one she is convinced is not human… not after seeing his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after talking to TheDarkestDearie and was encouraged by RoyaltyLaine and Dekujin, so this is dedicated to you three. This is also a Beneath the Skin AU.  
> Contains smut… and a lot of weird shit.

Belle sat herself up in bed with a great startle, her heart pounding against the ribs so rapidly that it hurt. Droplets of sweat was running down her back and beading on her forehead.

Pressing her legs together she felt just how wet she had became from her… wet dream was not correct… wet… nightmare?

She fell back onto the bed and let out a long breath, glancing up at the ceiling as she concentrated on her breathing.

Because… it had to be a nightmare…

Those dreams… those dreams of feeling so warm… down on her knees like that feeling him… no it move behind her and…

It always ended like that, her giving in to its wishes and letting it in.

Not only that she was certain it wasn’t human as in her dreams she had been looking into those glowing eyes… she found herself surrounded by them…

Beckoning to her… calling her in.

In those dreams she hardly felt fully human herself… she could not explain it in words she just felt… different.

Her blue eyes then wandered over to the clock which was placed on her nightstand.

03.00 am.

She sighed… knowing well that she was not able to go to sleep again. Slowly she moved out of her bed, walking inside her bathroom, removing her night gown and her panties, standing there in the nude for a minute as her shower reached the right temperature for her to step inside.

Feeling an odd itch at the back of her neck she absent mindedly scratched it… but she was far too sleepy to actually pay attention to the fact that a patch of skin there had gained quite the different texture to the rest of her creamy pale human skin.

Letting out a soft hum to herself she stepped inside, the water so hot that it was steaming. She let her long hair be rinsed though by the water, her eyes closed and letting her body relax, trying not to let her mind wander over to the dreams that had put her in such a state.

 

Holding a cup of tea she was sitting by her window, looking out at the night sky as she waited for the dawn to come. Normally she would put on some sort of noise to convince herself that she was not alone in the small apartment located just above the library.

But… for the last couple of weeks… she had not been alone.

Belle French had a stalker.

Though she had not seen him… other than a shadow in the distance… she knew he was there. It scared her yet… he had made no move to hurt her… nor did he feel… malicious. It just felt as if he was… waiting…

She had not told anyone about it… what could she say?

That every evening that she walked back home from her work she felt someone following her, but when she turned around no one was there? That even in broad daylight she felt someone watching her every move?

Even if they somehow would believe that… if they asked what this man looked like… she could not answer them because she had never seen him.

Still feeling a sort of unbearable heat in her body she leaned over and opened the window, letting the chill air in.

Then… just as she was pulling her body in… she saw him.

Standing there across the street looking up at her. Though she had never before seen him she knew her stalker at once.

Though it was dark and he was hidden in shadow she could see he was dressed in a log coat which reached him almost to the ankles, his hands having leather gloves and he was wearing heavy dark shades to hide his eyes as his half long hair was gently blowing in the night wind.

He was just standing there in the middle of the street… looking straight at her.

Because she could tell that even with the distance and the shades which covered his eyes. She knew that he knew she was looking at him too… that she had finally seen him.

A slight grin came upon his hidden features as he casually lifted his hand and gave her a short wave. Belle, hand still resting on the window was so shocked she did not know what she should do nor what to believe.

It was so strange… having felt that she was followed so long by what would only be described as an unknown force… there he was… just… standing there…

Unknowingly she felt her own hand rise and simply waving back.

“Who… who are you?” she asked, knowing well she should shut the window and call the police… but such rational thought was far beyond her in this moment. It was however not like he could hear her… nor give her a response.

The man simply cocked his head before he then rose his hand to his shades and removed them.

Belle nearly knocked her tea out the window as she scrambled back in utter shock and horror.

His eyes… his eyes…

It was impossible.

Even with the distance between them Belle knew those eyes. She had been seeing them in her dreams for so long… since he… no it… had started to stalk her. Those eyes that it was impossible for any human to posses.

Because he was not human…

No rational thought in Belle’s mind telling her that this was impossible, that surely it must be some trick… or that she was still asleep… could convince her that this man was human.

Her eyes then lifted and she saw dozens or more eyes glowing from the ally, not able to make out the shape of them, but she was certain that they must be far less human than the man standing there.

Snapping out of the state of disbelief which had rendered her motionless she flung herself back and shut the window, closing the curtains.

Her tea was spilled all over the floor, yet she could not care anything about the mess that she had made as she hid herself under the blanket, covering her head as she shivered.

There she remained… not daring to move or breathe until somehow… she fell asleep.

 

“Rough night?”

Belle perked up her head as she saw Mr. Gold behind the counter. She had found his small shop… which no one else seemed to know about… a couple of weeks ago, just before the dreams started. He was a middle aged man with graying hair, though dressed always in a suit and Belle found that she enjoyed the look upon his face.

She had never seen anyone else in the shop and he had claimed it wasn’t a shop… just a clever way to store his things. She had discovered it when she had walked in there by accident to shield herself from the rain.

The shock when she saw the man behind the counter was still fresh in her mind, but he had given her a reassuring smile and offered her a cup of tea to warm herself up.

After that she had came each day she did not particularly want company, but not wished to stay home all alone.

She and Mr. Gold weren’t friends… or… she did not know… he would constantly have a cup of tea for her or something to eat… but never charged her. In fact she would go so far as to say he seemed offended by her offering him money… so she had stopped.

He did however never come out from behind the counter and his shop… or place… Belle was not certain if shop was right as he did not seem to want to sell anything. The counter also blocked off the back room where she at times could hear something move and skitter.

She had asked him if he had a cat or the like.

At that he had simply smiled.

“No… though cats sometimes come into the store… I assure you that they do not stay long.”

She never could make sense of that one, nor was he seemingly willing to share what he meant by that.

They very seldom spoke, but Belle felt at complete ease being in his company… her reading in a book and he… doing what ever he did in the backroom.

“It is that obvious?” she answered his question with a chuckle. The man behind the counter simply cocked his head gently, blinking his eyes.

“A bit… doesn’t look like you are getting enough sleep…” he said as he was momentarily distracted by something making noise in the backroom, as if something was knocked down. Belle furrowed her eyes slightly at the sound.

“Um… yes… I have been having… nightmares. Mr. Gold… I know I have asked you before… but… just what are you keeping back there?” she asked with wonder. He let out a slight chuckle as he moved the curtain slightly just to check, but even as Belle leaned over to see he closed it again.

“Oh… it is a little secret of mine,” he smiled towards her.

“Will you tell me what you are hiding?” her curiosity was burning within her. She had always been the curious sort and Mr. Gold with all his… secrets… intrigued her. She knew next to nothing about this man and by just knowing that he existed she knew more than anyone she had mentioned him too, as they had never heard of such a man.

It made her feel… happy…

To have this little place which no one seemingly knew of by her and its rather strange inhabitant. The fact that he was the only place she knew was opened in the early hours or the mornings also helped.

He let out a low chuckle as those dark eyes bored into her.

“Well, Miss French… perhaps one day,” he grinned slightly before he glanced up at the clock. “But if I am not mistaken… someone is getting late for work.”

Belle’s eyes immediately shot up towards the clock, finding that the man was indeed correct.

“OH! You are correct. I need to be going! Thank you so much for the tea, Mr. Gold! See you soon!” she said in a hasty tone as she rushed out the door, leaving the book she had been reading behind as she proceeded to run down the street.

It was only just before she reached the library that she realized…

She had never told Mr. Gold her last name…

 

This thought remained with her as she was working… clearly distracted as her friend Ariel noted, though refusing to speak about it, telling her that it was nothing and that she was just a bit out of it because she had not had the proper amount of sleep last night. Which… was true.

Belle felt her hands shake and finding herself looking over her shoulder every time a sound was heard.

Just what was going on…?

Surely the insanity of the situation must be getting to her. It could not be that Mr. Gold had been stalking her for weeks could it?

Thinking back on last night it was true that the silhouettes of Mr. Gold and her stalker was the same… the same length of hair and just…

Even the sharp grin that her stalker had given her fit eerily well with the one Mr. Gold could give himself.

But then… the eyes… those glowing unnatural eyes. Gold’s eyes though dark was not… inhuman.

But he had a lot of secrets… like what he had hidden in the backroom… the fact that no one had even heard of this man’s existence.

Belle wondered if she could ever feel safe to return to his place again…

At lunch she excused herself to go get something to eat, though rummaging through her bag she lamented that she had forgotten her book… though she was certain that she had known where it was. Though… when she would dare to go back for it…

That was a whole other matter.

For as even if Mr. Gold turned out not to be her stalker… she was not sure she had the bravery to return to his shop with these thoughts in her mind.

 

Belle finally was walking home from having been out drinking with Ariel, Mary Margaret and Ruby. Normally she hated going out drinking and if she could avoid it she did. However this day she did not want to go home after work…

She was too nervous and the company of others… not to mention the couple of drinks that she swallowed down… would help her take the mind of her stalker.

It hadn’t done much, but so far she had never felt his presence unless she was alone and as the evening progress she was assured that she was not being followed.

Still he would not leave her thoughts…

She feared him, but… she also wanted to know why… why had he chosen to follow her? What made her so special? Why had she been chosen?

Then there was the knowledge that he could not be human… so what was he. Those eyes…

After a while her thought started to wander over to the strange Mr. Gold. What was he hiding…? If he was her stalker… if he wasn’t human… then…

And what was he hiding in the back room? Something living? It had to be with her having heard something moving around back there… it sounded like more than one though. Thinking back it almost sounded like several creatures. It certainly did not sound like the way a humans would move.

What was behind there? If Mr. Gold indeed wasn’t human then… it could be anything.

With such thoughts it was understandable that Belle had not been able to pay attention to anything that her friends had been talking about, simply staring into the air.

She realized that she had never seen the lower body of Mr. Gold… could it be that he could not hide his true form from the waste down?

Even to her drunken mind that just sounded odd… then again…

It was this thought that made her realize that it was about time to head home. Holding her head as she unlocked her door she hoped that she would not have a massive hangover in the morning. She was a lightweight and she had a feeling that the last drink would cost her.

Inside her apartment she removed her high heels and ran her hands through her hair before putting away her purse. Heading to the bathroom she removed her dress and got into her less than flattering sweatpants with an oversized t-shirt as she went to get herself a drink of water before she would head to bed.

However the sight upon her table made her freeze in place.

On the table in her living room laid her book.

The one she had forgotten in Mr. Gold’s store.

 

Belle was sitting under her blanket with a kitchen knife and a flashlight. She had thought about calling the police, but what would she say? Even though she knew both Emma and Graham, how could she explain that she was stalked by a man which she was convinced wasn’t human, who had gotten into her home, her home which had been locked and showing no sign of a break in… more over the door had been still locked when she returned… to return a book?

It did not of course help that she had been drinking.

She must be going insane… she was utterly convinced that there could be no other explanation for it…

This just could not be happening!

However something had come out of this. She now knew that it had to be Mr. Gold… the book had been left in his shop.

She at least now could be certain of that fact… even if she could not be of anything else.

A resolve then rose within her.

She would return to his store… and she would confront him. She would demand to know just what was going on and what he was hiding.

 

This resolve did not waver even as the sun started to rise over the town of Storybrooke and after having taken a quick shower to was away the last of the drinks last night again failing to notice that something was… different with the skin on her neck which her hair conveniently hid.

Belle did however notice that her skin was a bit itchy… well the weather had been unseasonably cold lately. Absentmindedly she thought about picking up some lotion from the pharmacy soon.

Quickly she then got dressed and with book in hand she walked with determined steps towards where Mr. Gold’s shop was.

That this could be insanely dangerous did not cross her mind even as she was walking to confront her stalker whom she thought wasn’t even human.

The cold morning air was chilling her, settling in her bones and she found herself pulling her jacket closer around her as she walked.

Usually the cold did not bother her that much, but now she could not stand it… wanting nothing more than to curl up into bed… someone laying beside her… several curled up against her… wishing to feel the many heart beats and slight shuffling as all of them forgot the coldness outside waiting for the sun to warm them.

Belle had to stop and blink.

Where had those thoughts came from?

It had seemed so vivid… so real…

As if she could feel the presence of those… creatures because it certainly was not human skin that she could almost feel laying beside her… it was rougher… smoother. Scaly…

She was however not able to dwell long at these thoughts as her feet had found their way to Mr. Gold’s small shop.

No one was on the street so early in the morning as it was a Saturday and she had seen several of the town’s populace out drinking last night. Besides such a town as Storybrooke it was little to do in the morning hours… or ever really… so people took the time to sleep in.

The door to Mr. Gold’s shop had never looked so intimidating. Belle had to swallow down her nervousness as her shaking hand grabbed around the handle of the door and she pulled it open and stepped inside.

To her astonishment the dark little narrow store had been totally abandoned. Every little thing which she had spent so much time staring at and admiring was gone.

Mr. Gold himself were no where to be seen. Rushing forward she went behind the counter and into the backroom. It was dark back there… but it did not matter as there was nothing really to see there.

Just a pair of empty shelves and a pair of blankets strewn on the ground.

He was gone.

Belle did not know how to feel. Standing there in the empty backroom she felt that she had been so close to find out the truth only to then realize that her stalker was several steps ahead of her. She was following his lead and he had only let her see the things he wanted her to see.

She bit her lip as she slowly walked to the front of the store again, finding that it had not been so empty as she had first thought.

On the table she had always been sitting and reading was a tea cup with a note under it.

Slowly she approached it, finding that the cup of tea was filled… and still warm…

He had been here recently when she picked up the cup she felt that it was just the right temperature for drinking… though of course she did not drink it.

Her eyes then moved down to the note which had been written in one of the most beautiful handwriting she had seen, written with an ink pen… though the words chilled her.

_It is cold in the morning, my dear._

It had been a couple of days since Mr. Gold had vanished from the surface of the earth and since then… she had not been followed.

She still looked over her shoulders when she was alone or keep watch from her window…

But he had left her alone.

Belle did not know how she felt about this. She knew she should be overjoyed… but… she never got to know what he was thinking. And what more… she was certain that this was far from over.

With a loud sigh she put down her book and leaned her head back. It was impossible for her to concentrate as she was scratching herself.

The itching which seemed to be crawling all over her skin had simply persisted. She had never really had such issues with her skin before. It wasn’t bad… more like a slight tingle which made her notice it. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant… it felt rather… nice. But it did make it hard for her concentrate… almost as if there was an persistent unease to her body…

Sleeping was different, though she felt that she was constantly cold… she would be walking up drenched in sweat.

No doubt that the events which had enveloped her life for so long and that had grown to a crescendo not long ago was the cause.

Again her eyes wandered over to her window. The street below was empty… a couple of parked cars, but none that she did not recognize or gave her any cause to believe that her stalker was there.

She sighed softly as she stood up and wandered to the sink and started to clean out her cup.

Was this it? Were she supposed to just go back to her normal life with not having any of the answers?

Scratching her chest slightly she yawned. She had been having trouble falling asleep lately, the unease in her body because of the slight itching had left her rather tired.

Having a day off tomorrow she decided not to put an alarm so  that she could sleep in. Feeling unreasonably warm she only wore a light nightgown, only going to the middle of her thigh. Moving under the blanket she settled down and draped it over herself.

Even the nightgown seemed like too much to wear, and though she was not one to normally sleep in the nude, she removed it and tossed it on the floor.

That made the strange tingling in the skin ease slightly and she was able to relax slightly, closing her eyes and after tossing and turning for what seemed like forever she was able to fall asleep.

 

However her dreams were not easy… was it even a dream.

Looking around she found herself in a room which was… breathing. Yes… the room was breathing. Lightening was cracking above her head and the floor below her was… bone. Glancing around she found herself in a cathedral dedicated to some god of flesh.

She was not alone… all around her she could hear crawling and skittering… eyes peering at her from every dark corner which her line of sight could not reach.

She herself felt a heat burn within her… finding herself panting loudly.

Her body felt so… different… her hands caressing over her chest, her skin now rough… scaly… laying down on the bone floor, her body writhing as her tail curled around itself… wait… tail…?

She was however distracted as she heard clawed feet moving towards her.

She knew him far before she saw him… her breathing growing more and more excited as her eyes met those glowing eyes, moaning softly as her chest quickly rose and lowered as she met those glowing eyes.

He was standing above her… looking down at her… he… whatever he was had the shape of Mr. Gold… his skin… scales… gleaming in the low light. He was absolutely stunning and she was excited, her legs parting as it was impossible for her to look away from those glowing eyes… but she knew that he was excited.

His breathing was heavy… a low hiss emerging from his sharpened teeth as his long tongue ran across his lips.

He wanted her… she knew this, desired her with a burning passion and even the world sees to start to burn with a fever because of his intense passions…

But he did not get any closer.

Simply standing there, gazing down upon her with those glowing eyes of his… not giving her the touch of his dangerously clawed hands that she was craving.

A loud moan excited her lips as the heat in her body seemed to rise, writhing before him… begging and pleading for him on that warm bone floor.

She showed him everything… beckoned him… groveling at his feet … but he did nothing to alleviate her suffering.

A sound of desperation passed her sharpened teeth.

She needed him… why would he not…

“Please…” her voice having to be forced out as her panting was growing louder. “I want you…”

He gently moved his head, his tail slowly flicking behind him a sharp grin emerging on his face. Slowly he started to move towards her, getting down on his knees before her, still not touching her, but matching her movements, so that no matter how she was attempting to move her body against his, he denied her.

His face were now mere inches from hers, she gazing into his intense amber eyes, she felt his breath against her face.

Slowly she moved her face closer… this time… he was not moving away…

 

Belle sat up in the middle of her bed, the blanket tossed down on the floor, her mattress soaked by her sweat. Her breathing was getting caught in her throat as she was gasping for breath. She could feel how wet she was between her legs, feeling her sex throbbing almost painfully.

Her hand ran through her hair… wet with sweat, sticking to her back. She could not go back to sleep in this state, standing up… her legs trembling slightly and feeling the cold air against her skin.

Turning on the water of the shower she turned the heat of the water far higher than she normally would, as the cold air of the bathroom was making her tremble even as she almost felt as she was burning.

Slowly as the water had reached the right temperature she stepped inside and let the water warm her, feeling it run over her form. Though this did wonder to warm her, blocking out the cold… but the heat coming from within was far more persistent.

The dream was still playing in her mind and her hand started to lower as she imagined it. Her sensitive body startled slightly as her fingers touched her. Her fingers started to explore, rubbing against her clit as she started to moan loudly.

Never before had her body been so… sensitive…

Never before had she felt so… good…

Though she got release, the heat in her body remained. Carefully she stepped out of the shower, drying her face… feeling a peculiar feeling on her spine. Blinking her eyes she lifted her hand and brushed the fingers against her spine. A chill went down her spine as her the tips of her fingers moved over across her humid skin, but then… the skin became… rough… yet… smooth. Nothing like human skin at all. More like…

Scales…

Her blue eyes widened.

Shivering she turned her nude back to the mirror a startled sound, too low to be a scream echoed of the tiles in the bathroom.

Down her spine her skin was decorated by a slightly aqua colored silvery scales.

_This cannot be real… these things cannot truly happen… how… how was this happening?!_

She let out a frightened whimper, before she dashed toward the window, caring not to bring her towel, her mind in a state of near panic as she rushed over to the window. Opening the curtains she looked out into the street.

There stood Mr. Gold, his golden eyes glowing towards her in the dark as he slowly lifted his clawed hand, giving her a slow wave. All around him were these small… creatures… skittering and gleaming in the low street light, their eyes glowing up at her, all of them stretching up their small hands towards her.

Welcoming her…

… as one of their own…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets a friend.

Belle had spent the night sitting on her bed, hiding her nude body beneath her heavy blanket, clutching one of her kitchen knives, fearing that her inhuman stalker would came crawling through the window and do… she wasn’t sure…

But he did not come, and as dawn rose over Storybrooke she knew that he had gone back to the shadow where he came from.

With shivering legs she stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

She shivered slightly as she turned her back to the mirror looking at her scales, whimpering as she ran her fingers across them.

There was no pain… in fact it felt really good to feel her fingers brush against them. She imagined someone else brushing their clawed hands across them, brushing and licking them gently.

She wanted to feel someone wrap their arms around her… to comfort her… to let her know that she was going to be fine in their own way.

Slowly she blinked her eyes. What… why was she thinking this…

It was not as if she had never fantasized of having someone special to her… it was something that she had always wanted. To have someone want her, to make her feel as she was chosen… who needed her and adored her. She wanted to be special to him.

But in her day to day life she had not given much thought to it. Her friends was always speaking about the men that they dated, who they wanted to be with or their relationship… but… she wasn’t too interested in that…

It all seemed too… common…

Perhaps it was as so many had told her growing up, that her mind was in the books and that she was waiting for some fairytale prince to show up.

She had always shook her head at this, giggling gently when her friends brought it up.

Her thoughts about wanting this… this creature. It was an intense feeling for her… was it even she who wanted him?

She closed her eyes gently. What if this change didn’t stop?

The alarm clock ringing from her bedroom caused her to understand that she was having to get ready for work. She thought about calling in sick, but the thought of having to stay inside this room the entire room, falling into the desperation from worrying about a fate that she did not know how to change as of yet.

She needed to get her mind of things, so she continued to get herself ready, doing her best not to look at the scales, but once she dressed and her hair kept down they could not be seen. Forgoing breakfast as she did not feel hungry at all, her stomach twisting ever so slightly with everything that was going on.

Closing her door she then walked out her door, trying to face the human world when she still was able to…

 

“Is Archie keeping you awake?” Belle heard the voice of Ariel who walked up to her desk.

“Huh…? Oh no… Archie has been good,” she giggled back. Archie was what the employers had named the library ghost. A lot of books would at times simply go missing, but then a couple of days show up in the right place on the shelves.

As no one could figure out why this had happened, combined with someone being heard walking in the evening had made a legend of Archie the library ghost among the staff members. No one had felt he was malicious, nor did anyone feared him. It was just a nice story, and when someone had a lone shift they would simply say that they would work with Archie.

Belle had never had an encounter with Archie herself not being one to believe in ghosts, but… she did not believe that humans could grow scales so the existence of Archie seemed to be a lot more plausible.

“You are looking a bit tired… are you certain that you should work?” her friend was clearly concerned about her.

“Oh, yeah… I am not sick… just tired. Been having trouble sleeping lately. I think I am going to just take the trash out… get some fresh air… can you hold down the fort?” Belle asked as she stood up from her chair. Ariel nodded towards her.

“Sure, not like it is ever very busy here, I am certain that I can handle it,” Ariel let out a low giggle towards her. Belle nodded, though it was enough to do with the events and such in the library, but it was easy enough for one to handle on such a quiet day like this where there was no real event going on.

“Thank you… I will be back soon,” she smiled as she took on her jacket.

“It is not like the trash doesn’t need to be taken out regardless,” Ariel said as she took her place behind the desk.

“True, it has been piling up for some time by now,” Belle smiled as she wandered towards the back door.

 

Heaving gathered all the paper and other trash which had accumulated, Belle was walking out to the container out back of the library. It was quite heavy, and being a woman of a smaller stature it was not easy for her to get it inside, but she finally did, letting out a breath of relief.

It was very cold outside, the sun still up, but it didn’t give much warmth and certainly not in this alley. Normally Belle would have hurried back inside to the library’s warmth, but now something made her linger outside.

A small skittering sound came from the ally. Belle furrowed her eyes… it was a sound that she had heard before, but she was not really able to place it at this moment. A cat?

“Kitty?” she question as she moved closer.

A soft chirp came from the ally and she then saw a movement. Belle let out a loud gasp it came out into the light.

It was one of the small creatures that she has seen around the thing which she had known by the name of Mr. Gold. She had only seen them shrouded in darkness and only once for a brief moment. Now it was fully out in the open.

It was a small creature… perhaps the size of a middle sized dog, covered in scales. It was strangely human like with its face and stub nose. The teeth was displayed as it had no lips to hide them. Its hands and feet had long claws, which could certainly do a lot of damage should it wish to.

The most prominent feature of this creature was the large bulbous eyes, one having a soft golden glow with a narrow reptilian pupil, but the other eye…

Belle winched slightly. Its other eye was bloodshot, slightly closed, clearly a grievous wound. It looked up at her uncertainly before it got up on its hind legs, holding its small hands out carefully.

For some reason she knew it was asking for her mercy. She was nervous… it was clearly… unnatural… but… it just seemed so… helpless. Its master was the one that was after her, but it did not mean that it had done anything wrong.

With a bit of a shiver she knelt down before it and reached out her hand towards it.

“Hi…” she then said. “You hurt little guy?”

It blinked its good eye almost to show that it heard her before moving slowly closer to her, giving a low chirping sound in reply as it reached out its tiny hands again as its clawed hand met hers. Belle was a bit nervous but once it realized that she wasn’t backing away it then nudged its head against her palm.

“You are certainly… friendly,” Belle did not know what she should say nor do in such a situation. This creature before her… what was it? The scales she brushed over… though a more golden green color than her own, felt nice. It was a familiarity there.

She should fear it… but was incapable of feeling anything of the sort.

Instead an urge to protect it came into her mind. To take care of it. It was lost and alone. She also knew that it was a likelihood of its master returning with the other ones at night so… if she could keep it safe until then and perhaps release it at night it would find the others.

Though she was terrified she had never really felt that the creature or these ones actually wanted to harm her.

With the creature, her stalker…

She still feared him, but this creature did not deserve to suffer because of him or her fear for him.

So slowly as to not to startle it, she took of her jacket and attempted to toss it over the creature to trap it, but it was far to quick for her jumping away and looking at her.

“Ack… you little imp!” she exclaimed slightly as she attempted to gather herself, having almost fell forward with her throw.

“Look… I need to get you somewhere safe…” she felt a bit silly it was not as if it could understand. Though it then started to move over to her, leaning down slightly before it actually crawled under her jacket, pretending to have been caught by her efforts.

“Well… I have to admit… that was a bit easier than I had expected it to be…” she muttered as she looked down at the pile under her blanket. Then it was just the small matter about picking it up. This made her quite nervous indeed, as though she did not think it wanted to hurt her, but it still had sharp teeth and claws which could certainly hurt her if it panicked.

Slowly she reached out her hands wrapping them around the chest of the creature. It laid still seemingly accepting her hands.

“Alright little… imp… I am going to pick you up,” she told it… imp was seemingly a fitting word to call it as she did not know just what it was. It did remind her of one… and she needed to call it something.

Very gently she took her arms around it and stood up, the strange creature in her arms, it having settled perfectly well in her arms, under the jacket to shield it.

“Now… please be silent…” she whispered softly to it, as she walked back into the library. She did her best to go undetected, but Ariel saw her, moving her head slightly.

“What is that you are carrying?” her friend asked curiously.

“I… uh… I found a cat back there… it is very startled… I am thinking to let it rest in my home before getting to the vet,” she explained glancing over at her friend.

“It certainly seems strangely calm…” Ariel reached out her hand towards it, but was met with a loud hiss came from the jacket, making her pull her hand away quickly.

“Um… alright… perhaps not calm. Best get it home. It is still quiet here, so don’t worry. Get it safe and perhaps some water, I can call the shelter if you want,” she then suggested.

“Oh, that is not necessary, he seems to be a very kind kitty, and perhaps will just need some rest,” she excused as she was quick to hurry to her apartment to avoid further questions.

 

Getting inside the apartment she closed the door quickly before she then let down the imp on the floor removing the jacket.

“Now… I am not sure if you can understand me… but… you have been very good so far. I have a couple of hours left on my shift… just be good until then alright?” she said as she took a glass bowl that she had, filling it with water and placing it on the floor for it. The strange creature looked up at her, its good eye following her before giving her a chirp.

“Alright… you be good now… see you soon,” she said as she moved towards the door, the imp trying to follow her and chirping.

“No… you stay!” she said with a firm voice holding her hand out to it. The imp chirped, moving its head confused.

“I will be right back… be good for me alright?” she then asked before she hurried out the door and locked it.

 

The rest of the day she was a nervous wreck, constantly thinking of the strange creature that she had taken into her apartment. She was sure she was inviting in trouble as its master would surely come for it at nightfall.

The clock ticked immensely slowly, and she wanted just her shift to end. Normally she enjoyed her job, but now she could hardly concentrate.

Finally she was able to go home and more or less rushed up to her apartment without saying goodbye to her colleagues.

Rushing inside she locked her door, almost expecting her apartment to be in total disarray, but as she looked inside everything was as it always was. Nothing out of place or knocked over.

“Imp?” she asked nervously, hoping that it hadn’t escaped or gotten more hurt, slowly removing her jacket and hanging it up. She then heard a chirp from her kitchen. Nervously she walked inside finding the imp sitting on her kitchen counter.

Belle furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she saw a cup of tea in front of it. Slowly it pushed the cup closer and chirped softly, seemingly looking for her reaction.

“You… made me tea?” Belle asked confused as she wandered over, picking up the cup. It was a bit cold now, but far from undrinkable and it looked so expectant towards her. Slowly she drank from the cup finding it a bit too strong, but… it was strangely adorable that it had did its best to have tea ready for her. It was now looking up at her, awaiting for her reaction.

“It is very good… thank you,” she gave it a small smile and reached out her hand to pet its head, it nudging against her palm happily.

“You are a very strange creature aren’t you? Where did you come from? Who is your master? What does he want from me?” she asked it, the imp cocking its head to her and chirped.

“Well… guess that you are not able to speak… I am not even sure that you can understand me…” she whispered softly as she ran her hand through her hair. It looked up at her giving her a soft chirp. She smiled towards it, reaching out to pet it, as she continued to drink the tea.

She then walked over to her couch sitting down, hearing the imp jump down from the counter and skitter over to the bedroom, coming out dragging one of her blankets over to her. She had to chuckle.

“I could get used to this…” she had to smile towards it. She had to admit… it was something nice about not having to return to an empty apartment. It seemed to puff out its chest in seeming pride. It then all the sudden skittered away again as she took the blanket around herself. She wondered a bit about what it was doing and looked over to see it return with a book in its jaws, nudging it against her.

“You know… I am quite tempted to keep you, right now,” she giggled before she took it.

“You want me to read to you?” she asked, it cocking its head slightly.

“Well… come then…” she patted the space beside her. Slowly it climbed up on the couch settling close to her, a bit uncertain as if she would accept it. She then reached out her hand and stroked it gently, looking at it’s bad eye… though it seemed to not be in pain.

Slowly she then opened the book and started to read out loud, the imp looking up at her, adoration written on its good eye, listening to her voice.

Being tired she then settled down on the couch closing her eyes, the imp curling up next to her, resting close to her heart. Belle moved ever so slightly, her couch, though small was rather comfortable. There was a strange feeling of safety which settled in her mind… feeling as she was not alone… a small heartbeat beating next to her own.

Sleeping so soundly she did not notice night descending and as her living room was clouded in darkness a shade could be see perched like some gargoyle on her veranda’s railing accompanied by several small ones of his kin, their yellow eyes glowing towards the two sleeping soundly on the couch. The small imp then woke, looking to see that the human was still asleep before it soundlessly jumped down from the couch before skittering over to the door.

Easily climbing up the wall it unlocked the veranda door, letting the cold night air and its Master inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her stalker pays her a visit and Belle gets more friends.

The creature known to the human sleeping on the couch simply as Mr. Gold slowly wandered over to her, his claws scraping every so slightly against her wooden floors. His kin scattered around the room, climbing on various surfaces as they watched in silent reverence.

Perched by Belle’s head sat one of them. One that was far larger than the rest, nearly double their size, now looking down at the sleeping human with its large eyes.

He slowly moved closer, looking down upon her with his glowing eyes. She was so beautiful and he liked seeing her like this. So gentle… defenseless…

Her kindness shone from her face like the sun itself and for a creature forced into darkness he had longed to feel that warmth for so long.

A slight movement from the beauty caused every creature in the apartment to freeze, but then a content sigh came from her lips and they knew that she was still asleep.

He wanted her… wanted to wake her and hold her.

But even as these thoughts passed his mind he met the eye of his closest companion, a warning in its golden eyes. A warning of patience.

He knew that he had to be. She was still only human… he could not have her the way he wished… not yet.

But…

He glanced over at his one eyed kin, who looked over at its master, cocking its head.

She had taken care of it… taken it in, shown kindness to it… she had accepted it. A damaged child, and she had accepted it without hesitation. Her beauty, though great was secondary to her great ability to show mercy and benevolence. In some sense he was jealous of the creature… having been invited close… been allowed to rest beside her.

He wanted that… he wanted her to invite him beside her… to have his hands wrap around her warm body and just rest there. To close his eyes and let his worries fade for a moment.

Another moment distracted him as he saw her reach out… as if she noted the absence of the creature by her side. Uncertain… knowing that it could wake her up, he reached out his hand towards her. Her hand found his in her sleep, feeling along his scales. This seemed to calm her to know that she was not alone and she settled down back into a deep sleep.

Blinking his eyes he then went down to his knees in front of the couch, glancing down at her, her hand still around his wrist. She seemed to be a heavy sleeper…

He then reached out her hand before he ran his finger across the ridge of her eyebrow, running down her cheek. Belle let out a soft sound, flinching slightly, but it felt rather… nice…

The gleaming claws at the tip of his fingers could easily rip through her skin, but he barely graced it with his touch as his hand lowered, running across her cheek, gently brushing away a strand of her hair. His deadly claws were gracing her chin gently as he continued further down, feeling the warmth of her blood as it pumped through her jugular. Her life’s blood…

He leaned closer, taking in the smell of her, closing his glowing slit eyes ever so gently, brushing his nose against her cheek, burying it ever so gently in her hair.

The desire inside him burned for her… he wanted to feel her further.

He could have her… he could easily overpower her, physically and mentally… but he would never do that.

Before her… he had not cared much for humans… there was only one other… but it hurt too much to think about him.

Very gently he leaned his chin on her chest, leaning his ear against her to hear the slow steady beating of her heart.

He would make her happy… he would make certain that she was not alone.

They would be family…

 

“WHERE DID ALL OF YOU COME FROM?!”

Belle had woken on her couch in the early morning only to find not one, but four imps looking at her and greeted her with eager chirps.

It was admittedly a bit of a silly statement as there was only one place where these creatures could have come from. From him.

But why were they here?

The four imps… she had to call them something, creatures just seemed a bit too cruel in her opinion, seemed very happy and excited that she was up, having another cup of tea ready for her and chirped as the one with a bad eye nudged it closer to her.

She sighed, shaking her head gently, but could not deny them as she took the cup and drank it. It was better this time, and she couldn’t help but to smile a bit at their excitement.

He had undoubtedly been here during the night… she knew that.

But he hadn’t hurt her…

Her dreams had been easy, or so she suspected as she couldn’t actually remember them, simply a faint memory of warmth… of a heartbeat beside her own…

Could that be that it was not a dream?

Looking over at the imps again over her cup she noticed something about them. One had a bad eye… one was clearly missing a couple of its fearsome teeth, the third was missing a claw and the last was sitting with its leg out in an awkward position.

They were all wounded…

She furrowed her brows. Was this the reason that they were here? Had he abandoned them because they were damaged?

No… she did not think that… these creatures… though she could see their protruding ribs and spine, was clearly well fed and taken care of. Their scales were clean, nostrils and ears free of discharge and seemed despite their injuries to be happy creatures.

Despite him being her stalker and certainly having something to do with the scales that was now running down her back… he was not… malicious…

With how they looked and their good nature… she could not believe that their master was cruel. No… he had left them with her for a reason.

Was it… did he think she would take care of them? That she would protect them?

She knew keeping them would be the same as inviting him in… but…

“You can stay today. But come nightfall you are going back to your master. You understand?” she asked with a firm voice. The imps simply chirped towards her happily, Belle having the feeling that they did not understand much of what she said and she let out a sigh.

“Silly imps… I don’t even know what you eat! How does he expect me to care for you?” she leaned back in the couch. They simply scurried up on the couch with her, slowly moving closer and resting against her, the one with a bad leg limping a bit, but even that one got up on the couch and settled close to its brothers.

Belle had no other choice but to roll her eyes ever so slightly, reaching out and petting their scaled heads and raised spines, them chirping softly up at her.

“I am not growing attached…” she muttered to herself, though even to her this sounded like a lie.

Having the late shift in the library she decided to take it easy… not bothering standing up and getting dressed just yet. It was something that she could get used to… sitting there just enjoying the sounds of the morning, with a nice warm cup of tea while her fingers ran over smooth green golden scales.

 

However she could not remain sitting there forever and she got herself up to go to the bathroom and get dressed. This was not an easy task as the imps when she moved had tried to crawl up on her lap to keep her remaining there and cuddling with them.

She had relented to their demands more than once, but finally she managed to break free and head to the bathroom, them starting to eagerly follow her, only to be utterly confused when the door was slammed in their face. Belle was just about to undress as she heard scrapings on the bathroom door.

“The bathroom is an imp free area!” she yelled at them and the scraping got silent and she was able to hear them skitter around her apartment. She sighed slightly, though wondering slightly at how her normal life suddenly became like this.

Gently she then started to remove her clothes, being a bit absentminded before scratching her shoulder absentmindedly finding that she was still a bit tired, when her eyes widened.

Getting up and looking in the mirror she found that those silvery aqua scales had spread across her upper back, and had started growing on her shoulders, even gone so far to be starting down her arms.

Her condition was worsening and rapidly. She had not even noticed them growing.

This was a reminder of the situation she was in. She was becoming… something…

Her mind wandered towards her dream… how she had been then, this scaled creature… begging and pleading for him. Holding her head she whimpered softly.

She needed to stop it… but how?

Could she confront him? Was that even safe?

In truth she was terrified of confronting him… not because she thought he would harm her… she had a feeling that he would never do anything like that to her…

But…

There was another thing she feared would happen when she faced him for the first time.

That she would act like in her dream. Simply thinking of him made her feel slightly… warm…

A soft moan came from her lips as she thought of giving into him… her scales in truth was not disgusting to her… she knew she should be horrified… that she should be in a state of near panic, but…

For the longest time in front of the mirror she simply stared at herself, running her fingers gently over them.

She imagined other hands running across them… scaled hands with sharp claws, scraping slightly as he pushed her down, standing over her as he pressed against…

Belle shook her head.

No! She had to fight this! If she didn’t she would become a monster! Some scaled fiend lurking in the shadows of the world.

The problem was… she had no way to stop it…

 

“Well, I am heading home,” Ariel said. Belle looked up from the librarian’s desk, having a slight smile on her lips.

“Oh, yes… seems time has run away from me, it is already time for you to head home. I have been awfully distracted of late I am afraid,” she sighed as she leaned back. The four imps had not been pleased with her leaving them, as she heard them chirp at the door and scraping their hands against it.

She had put out water for them, but having no idea what they ate she did not know what to feed them. She also wondered if it would be unwise to do so. She had left her veranda door open so that perhaps if they did get hungry they would scurry back to their master to get some food. If she started to feed them she would never be rid of them.

“Yes, I have noticed… Belle… is there something you want to talk to me about, because I can stay…” Ariel’s voice was filled with concern for her friend. Belle simply shook her head.

“No… don’t mind me. Just… having gotten a lot to think about lately that is all,” she smiled towards her. Ariel gave her a small smile.

“If you want to share, I am always ready to listen,” she attempted to assure her friend.

“I know. Best you go going now, I thought that you had a date with Eric later,” Belle smiled towards her. A slight blush came upon the redhead’s face as she twinned her fingers.

“Um… yes. That is true… I just hope that I will actually be able to say something this time! I was so flustered last time!” she exclaimed. Belle had to giggle. Her friend was so friendly and kind, yet in front of this man she lost all her words when Eric spoke to her. Belle could not help but to find this utterly adorable. She guess that was how it was when one was in love.

It was not exactly easy.

At least Ariel had the advantage that her suitor was well… human… and as far as Belle knew she was not changing into some scaled reptilian creature.

“I am sure you will be fine. He likes you. I know he does. Look this is your second date after all, and he would surely not have agreed to that if he did not like you. Just be yourself and everything will be alright,” Belle did her best to assure her friend. Ariel gave a grateful smile towards her and nodded.

“I will do my best. I best get going… need to get ready. Have a good shift with Archie!” she said as she waved on her way out the door.

“Me and Archie will be just fine,” Belle gave an assurance as she heard the door close. The library was empty now, but there was still a lot of work she had to do in order to get it ready for tomorrow.

Getting back to typing on the computer, getting in the orders and such she all the sudden heard a couple of happy chirps behind her. Her eyes wide she turned her chair around to find the four imps sitting there, looking at her.

“How did you get in here?! You are not supposed to be here!” she said through clenched teeth, though they simply were as happy as ever rubbing against her legs. At least they had not arrived when Ariel was still there.

“You cannot be here! Go home! Go to your master!” she attempted to tell them. They however took no heed of her words and jumped up on the desk. Belle slumped over her desk letting out a long sigh, the imps patting her hair, repaying the petting that she had given them.

“Alright… I don’t really have the option of carrying all four of you back to the apartment… not to mention that you will most likely manage to break out again,” she sighed as she looked up, meeting their reptilian eyes, them chirping back at her. She then pointed her finger at them to show that she was being serious.

“But these are the rules!” she attempted to keep a firm voice and they seemed to be listening to her… though in truth that might be just them following the movement of her finger. “If any humans enters this library, you guys have to hide! You understand?”

All she got was the same chirping back. She shook her head, but reached out and gave them gentle pats on the heads. It was in truth quite nice not to be alone these last hours of her shift… other than the company of Archie of course.

 

Work proceeded as normal… or as normal as work could be with four imp creatures running around…

The imps were being very well behaved though, wandering around for a bit, but staying close to the desk, grooming each other or doing some light tussling on the floor as she was getting on with her work, even if she did at several times find herself distracted watching them.

All the sudden there was a slight shuffling sound at the back of the library, one Belle ignored. The library was after all filled with small noises… especially when there it was nearly empty.

The imps however gathered up on the desk, narrowing their eyes and raising their backs, their vicious teeth barred towards the dark of the library.

“What are you doing you silly creatures? It is just Archie,” she giggled, but they refused to even look at her, staring and sneering at the corner of the library.

Belle then got a bit nervous, standing up and looking towards the back of the library… now hearing the shuffling noises again and the imps hunched, their glowing eyes seeing something that her human ones could not.

Feeling her heart start to pound she steeped closer to the imps, hearing as the strange shuffling came closer.

Humans could always explain away strange noises as being nothing… imps are not so easily fooled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets the one lurking in the library.

Belle stood in the middle of the library, putting her hands on the back of the imp with the wounded eye. They were stiff as they stared into the darkness, their mouth open in a silent threatening display.

“Who… who is there?” she asked with a whimper.

Nervous shuffling filled the library, as now it was clear that something was moving behind the shelves of the many books. Belle could notice that it was bigger than her.

“Um… I suppose that I am… Archie…” his voice was a bit off, sounding quite nervous, but… it was quite a… inhuman quality to his voice.

“Archie…?” she asked stunned.

“What you humans working here has taking to calling me… mistaken me for a ghost, but… I liked it,” the owner of the voice were not showing himself. Belle was still on guard, but… she wasn’t scared. It was bizarre yes… but she was now the carer of four creatures she could only call imps… so bizarre wasn’t as bizarre as it once was.  

“Wait… us humans?” she asked confused.

“As I am sure you have recently found out… there are a lot of… um… not so human things in this town. I… uh… happen to be one of them… but I am not dangerous! I promise! I just… I just like to read a bit, and I like you humans working here… I never thought of ever showing myself… very content just being Archie the library ghost,” he let out a slight chuckle at that. Belle moved her head slightly to the side, but she found herself believing his words. The imps continued staring in that direction, but they were not attacking.

“But… but… you uh… seems to have gotten a bit of… well… trouble… I have some… knowledge I guess… about… about them,” the voice stuttered. Belle glanced down at the imps slightly.

“Um… alright… but… why don’t you come into the light…? I never really liked speaking with someone who hides in the shadows,” Belle tried to gather up her courage. She could practically hear his hesitation.

“Oh… okay… I can understand that… just… just one thing. Are you… are you scared of insects?” the voice said rather nervously. Belle blinked nervously, feeling that it was a odd question, but… she had a feeling that it wasn’t out of place.

“No… not really no…” she stuttered nervously.

“You promise…? Because I worry that if you startle… they are going to try to protect you… and uh… though I guess I could fight them off… but… but well… I do not wish to anger their master…” she heard his voice being nervous. Belle swallowed before nodded, keeping her hands firmly on the imp with the wounded eye, thinking that if she could hold it back it would not try to attack… she just hoped that the rest would not as well.

“I promise. I am holding one of them… not sure if it is going to help but… I am not really used to handling these creatures… not sure if they will listen to me…” she said, trying to seem utterly confident and calm. She did not feel he was dangerous… in fact she had a feeling that he wanted to help her. If this was indeed “Archie” she had technically been around him for quite some time already and he had never hurt her.

“I… I don’t think it is going to hurt… um… oh well… no point in putting it off…” he muttered nervously as Belle heard the shuffling before something came into the light.

The young woman was unable to keep her mouth from falling open as she stared at the sight in front of her. She did not emit a sound, nor did she scream… as she was so stunned that anything of the sort was impossible.

Archie, it turned out, was not much bigger than her, but he had the look of a giant preying mantis as he stood there on four legs, claws scraping the library’s linoleum floor. Unlike a praying mantis however his torso had six arms, two quite human like… if anything about this creature could be described as human, two smaller vestigial arms under, but the ones that drew her attention were the massive folded upper limbs which like a praying mantis could easily reach out and dig into her flesh.

His face had two large set eyes though he did seem to be wearing something which reminded her of glasses. His mandibles were rather fearsome as well, certainly she would not wish to be bitten. The creature was moving a bit nervously, having most of his body covered by a large tweed blanket.

The imps were continuing to observe him closely, letting out warning huffs towards him, but did not seem intent on attacking. They were however not wanting him any closer than this.

“Um… hi…” Archie broke the silence after a while, giving a wave with his set of primary arms, keeping his dangerous limbs within view, but more to show he had no intention of using them. Like a human would keep their hands up to show they were meaning no threat.

Belle in truth was not really ready to move just yet, having to stand there and take in the sight of this alien creature. More so that he had been able to hide for her and the other employees for so long. It was really rather remarkable.

She then after quite a while realized that she had indeed be spoken too she shook her head and blinked, still holding onto the one-eyed imp.

“I am sorry… just did not expect you to… have so many legs…” Belle had to curse herself for how stupid she had sounded, though how did one in all honesty speak to a creature like this? Archie seemed to give her a smile… it was a bit hard to tell to be honest, but she could see it from his eyes.

“That is fine,” he assured her.

“So… you are an alien…?” Belle tried to gather herself, but it was actually quite hard.

“To you, yes. I am an alien. I have lived here for quite some time now. It is a neat little planet,” he nodded towards her, still not getting closer.

“But you speak… English…?” she then asked.

“Human languages aren’t that complicated really. After a couple of years I was able to pick up the meaning and mimic the noises,” he explained. It was true he had an inhuman quality to his voice, a forced hiss behind his words, but he wasn’t hard to understand.

“It is still impressive…” she murmured softly.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly before he nodded his head.

“So… um… while I am grateful that you have decided to show yourself. But um… why did you?” she then asked. Archie looked nervously over his shoulder.

“Um… well… those… imps. I know a bit about them, not much, but a bit. You have been followed by another one right? A bigger one? A bit… different?” he asked. Belle gasped slightly, but nodded.

“Yes… he has followed me for a while. He disguised himself as a human… a Mr. Gold,” she stuttered. Archie shook his head.

“No… not really. He cannot… shape shift. But such creatures… if you look into their eyes, they can hypnotize you. He… made you see him as he wanted. For a purpose,” Archie then told her shuffling slightly.

“What… what purpose is that?” she was shivering slightly.

“I… I don’t know… Um… these imps… they answer to the entity known as the Other Mind. It is feared having taken over hundreds of worlds, consuming them. The Other Mind is terrifying, but… no… this um… Mr. Gold… he is here alone. You see, the Other Mind it will expel those it deem… feral… too much of a threat. Usually these beings will die on the strange worlds… but this one and its followers, he has survived which… makes him unimaginably dangerous,” Archie explained to her. Belle felt her heart pound loudly.

“What… what does he want from me?” Belle asked, her voice shivering.

“I don’t know… I don’t think he wants to harm you… had that been his plan, he’d do it… not have you look after his kin,” Archie muttered softly. “Is there… is there any other clue… anything that might tell what his plan is?”

Belle swallowed, feeling those scales of her brush against her clothing. Those dreams… those dreams taking place in that cathedral of flesh and bone… She could not tell him. Every instinct within her told her to keep it a secret, and looking into the eyes of the imps, they were clearly telling her the same.

She did not believe Archie would hurt her… that was the furthest thing from her mind. But… she did not know him. So even though it might be the biggest mistake she had ever done she shook her head.

“No…” Belle never was a very good liar, and she could see in Archie’s eyes that he did not quite believe her.

“Well… um… there is another thing…” he seemed very hesitant, glancing over his shoulder as if he feared someone would be right behind him listening.

“Yes?” Belle was nervous with how uneasy he was.

“Um… I… I did not really… approach you just because…” Archie then said. Belle blinked nervously as she hugged the imp closer.

“Then why?” Belle asked nervously.

“I was approached by someone known as Mr. Griphus. He knows about your situation and wish to offer his help…” Archie seemed to crouch together at even the mentioning of the name.

“Mr. Griphus? Is he… human?” Belle asked.

“No… but that is what he is no one knows. You see… earth is home to several runaways because… well… no federation will dare to come here unless they risk the wrath of Mr. Griphus… he knows a lot about the Other Mind and this Mr. Gold and he wish to help you…” Archie then pulled out a golden square with strange symbols with a hole at one end.

“He said if you wished to contact him, blow through that and he will find you,” he explained. Belle took it, moving it slightly, but she saw that Archie was clearly worried.

“Um… do you… do you think I should contact Mr. Griphus?” she asked him. Archie nervously moved his mandibles.

“Mr. Griphus is immensely dangerous… dealing with him… is not something one should do and I doubt that being in debt to him is wise… but if you do… chose to contact him I mean… order some warm chocolate for him… it seems to appease him I have heard…” Archie clearly crouched at even mentioning this being’s name as if he could hear them.

“But… why do you give me this?” she then asked holding up the golden plate.

“It has to be your choice… it could be Mr. Gold becomes such a threat to you that even risking the help of Mr. Griphus becomes necessary… but…” Archie stopped as he looked down. “Be careful…”

Belle was feeling nervous, but then gave him a soft smile.

“I will keep that in mind, Archie,” she nodded. The creature gave her a nod.

“Well… uh… I should go…” he said as he started to move towards the door before he stopped before he turned towards her again.

“Um… Belle… if you ever feel you need to talk… about anything… you know where you can find me,” he said as he glanced over at her. Belle gave him another smile.

“That means a lot… thank you Archie,” she smiled towards him. He gave her a final nod before he touched a device on his wrist and instantly blended against the wall. Belle stared in stunned silence as she heard the insect man walk out of the library.

Slowly she sat herself down, the four imps instantly gathering around her, the one with the wounded eye settling in her lap as she absentmindedly petted it.

“I think I am just going to go home… have a cup of tea… and then go sleep… the world tended to make a lot more sense a couple of days ago…” she muttered to them, all four of them listening to her and gave her happy chirps before the three new ones skittered away. Belle wondered for a minute before she removed a very reluctant imp from her lap and finished the last duties before she returned to her apartment.

 

Entering her home, she noticed as she had expected that the imps had tea ready for her. She greeted them with a smile.

“Why thank you,” Belle praised them. “Though… you are all going back with your master soon… I don’t know how to take care of you imps.”

She attempted to be firm with them, but they simply gave her happy chirps. A loud sigh excited her lips as she finished her cup before moving towards the bathroom, the imps following her, before being firmly rejected from entering the bathroom, much to their dislike.

Belle had to giggle at the look of displeasure on their little faces, but then shook her head. She should not get attached.

She could not have them around… it was dangerous. She needed to find a way to get them back to their master and to have him leave her too. Nervously she stripped of her clothing to look at the scales on her back.

It did not seem like they had spread… though she was not really certain.

Why was he doing this to her? What did he want?

Those were questions she knew would haunt her.

However… she did suspect she was becoming like him… but why? And how? If she was indeed becoming this… would she really do the wise thing by pushing away the only one who could understand and accept her?

What if she did confront him and he left and she still changed? She’d be alone… or end up in some underground lab and experimented on.

The thought made her shiver.

But… it was likely he was the one behind it… but how?

She sighed. She was tired… exhausted. Slowly she dressed and walked out of the bathroom to be greeted with eager chirping. Despite herself she smiled at them.

“Well then… you be good, return to your master,” she said as she moved to the bedroom, the imps following on her heels.

“No… no imps in the bedroom, you have to go home, go find master,” she attempted to be firm and managed to close the door behind her. Settling down to bed she heard scraping on the door and loud disgruntled chirping from outside the door.

While it seemed they had accepted that the bathroom was an imp free zone, they would certainly not accept the same for the bedroom.

Belle attempted to ignore them, but then she heard the click of the door as she then heard skittering coming into the room. Sitting up she saw four pairs of glowing eyes, where three was moving towards the bed, one of them closing the door before joining its brothers in staring up at her. Belle simply laid there, staring down at them before she rolled on her back with a sigh.

“Imps…” she sighed in rather in unbelief. Giving in she then patted the space next to her on the bed.

“Come up then,” she told them, happy chirpings followed by imps jumping up and settled down against her a low soft chirping sounds.

“You guys are impossible. You are still going back to your master. That is final,” she said firmly as she made herself comfortable, feeling the warmth of having them close, listening to their easy breathing and calming heartbeats.

Slowly she let her own eyes close, a soft smile emerging on her lips.

“Though… it is getting really tempting to keep you,” she murmured gently as she put her arm around the imp with the wounded eye, pulling it slightly closer unknowingly. Thus Belle fell asleep, the many worrying thoughts temporarily banished from her mind. She would deal with it tomorrow.

The imps’ glowing eyes light the room, staying awake. Waiting…

Their Master would arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Griphus is an original character of mine. Basically I needed a character that can act as a threat to Mr. Gold and Belle. He will be in several fics when I need him and I promise you… he is going to be a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle wakes up to find something in her bed.

It was near midnight when the imps started to stir. Three of them sat up as if listening to something… deadly silent. The imp with the wounded eye was however absolutely still as to not wake the human who was holding it tightly to her chest, both arms around it, trapping it firmly, but it was just as awake and attentive.

Slowly its three brethren jumped down from the bed, their lantern eyes lighting up the room before they gently opened the door.

The apartment was still, but there they saw the glowing eyes of the rest of their family, their master’s among them. Casting a slight look back at the bedroom, knowing that she was still sleeping soundly, they then opened the veranda door and the rest streamed inside. The three nudging their heads against the imp which was nearly twice the size of themselves, bowing slightly as it strode inside.

Gold could already smell her, stepping inside after his kin, his claws scraping slightly against the floor. His tail was flicking as he observed around, some of the children closing the veranda door, looking up at him as to what they should do next.

Gold met the eyes of his companion, cocking his head. It thought for a while before it wandered towards the room, Gold following closely.

There she was.

His sire jumped onto the nightstand looking down at her as he himself moved closer. The one eyed child was looking at them, still being firmly held.

Again he could not help but to feel a slight jealousy. She had taken it in so easily… now she was resting with her arms around it and it was able to enjoy her warmth.

Slowly he leaned over her, careful not to touch her yet, but just remaining mere inches from her as he took in her sent…

It was so gentle… so comforting.

Gently he nudged some of the hair away with his nose as he gently nuzzled her. Belle seemed to notice something shifting ever so slightly as the one eyed imp slipped from her grasp. Gold froze, looking at her reactions.

The human seemed to notice that the imp was gone and reached out to find it again. Again he reached his arm to brush it against her and she felt it, her fingers slipping over his gleaming golden green scales. She continued to pet him for a while in her sleep before she started to relax again.

He cocked his head ever so slightly as she held his arm. Carefully the reptilian man climbed over her on the bed, laying down next to her, careful not to move the arm that she was holding onto too much.

Like that he stayed for some time, just looking at her and listening to her breathe.

Between the strands of her hair he then saw something gleaming. Slowly he reached out his other hand and let his sharp claw moving some of it gently away, exposing her silvery aqua scales. His narrow reptilian pupils widened ever so slightly.

To him they added even more to her stunning beauty. 

Carefully he ran his claw over her scales. It was a strange sense of comfort to him. He was never alone… it was impossible for his kind to be alone… it was an aspect which they could not comprehend. But…

They were not like him… he was different. He knew that. He was still one of them, but…

He then looked down at her again, lifting himself to gazed down at her. She had taken care of the other children he placed with her as well… she took care of them…

Again he slowly lowered his head and nuzzled her hair. His tail gave a slight rattle as he allowed his eyes to close.

He was tried…

Slowly he opened his eyes gazing up at the large being sitting there and gazed down at him. There was a warning in those glowing eyes. He knew that he should leave her… go back into the shadows. He continued to look into its golden eyes before it relented to his wishes.

It was not pleased, moving ever so slightly before letting out a low huff, before it moved onto the bed finding a good spot to settle down on the bed.

It was cold outside… they needed a rest…

Gold felt the other children skittering around and settled down on the couch, the chairs and every other snug warm places they could cuddle close to each other.

As his kin settled down his mind became less uneasy, gazing again at the beauty in his arms. She was still holding around his scaled hand… only moving slightly to readjust herself as she sort of found the bed a bit more… crowded than expected. Still her sleeping self seemed to find a comfortable spot before again slipping into a deep sleep.

He was frozen for a moment, worried that she would wake up… but like before she did not.

Though he was exhausted and every part of his mind was telling him to fall asleep… his kind already sound asleep, creating a gentle warmth in his mind… making all his instincts ache to join them… there was another part which desired nothing more than to stay awake as he was now beside her.

But he could not fight the pull of sleep for long, not as the others were continuously coaxing him to give in. It was not like voices… more like feelings… thoughts… though all wishing him to give in.

Slowly he leaned forward and kissed the scales on the back of her neck ever so gently, simply brushing his lips against them.

Belle let out a slight murmur in her sleep, moving her shoulder gently as it tickled. His eyes then closed, slipping from the world of the conscious, to a realm which no human had the capability to understand.

 

Belle had the day off… deciding to sleep in for a bit though wondering what would happen with the imps. Perhaps she could find a way for them to lead her to their master so that she was able to confront him.

These thoughts were moving through her mind as she started to wake up. Softly she frowned. Something was different… Feeling a weight on her, something holding her close. She at first thought that it was the imps which had climbed onto her… but there was a steady breath against her neck and something resting against her back.

She was holding around something, moving her head down to see. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw herself holding around a hand… but not a human hand. It was covered in green golden scales, crowned with deathly sharp claws.

Slowly she moved her head, desperately trying not to wake the creature next to her in the bed. Her heart pounded loudly as she softly started to move, feeling his arm around her. Even her legs were trapped by something. Finally she was able to turn around, having to hold her hand over her mouth to keep silent.

The creature by her side was sleeping soundly and her breathing hitched in her throat as she looked at him. The being looked like the man she had known as Mr. Gold… but he was covered in scales, his half long hair covering most of his face in his sleep. Lifting her head she glanced down to see the being having wrapped his tail around her legs.

Several of the smaller creatures, the imps, were also resting on the bed and some she could see one sleeping on her chair with her pile of clothes, and every other soft place tended to have an imp sleeping there.

Oh dear… what was she to do…? Belle feared that if she made a sudden move she would be attacked by a swarm of claws and teeth. The small imps she had taken care off… she had found were rather friendly… but now there was far more of them… and their master was there… that could certainly change their behavior.

Belle startled greatly as she met the glowing eyes of an imp which was easily twice as big as the rest of the other imps. She felt a twinge of fear as she kept absolutely still as she felt this being observe her.

Slowly it then started to move closer, climbing onto Gold as it stalked closer, lowering its large bulbous head as its large eyes narrowed, Belle unable to move, even pressing herself against the reptilian creature called Mr. Gold, as she felt more safe with him than this creature. It cocked its head slightly continuing to stare before it reached out its clawed hand and touched her hair slightly. Belle could not keep from flinching, but the imp continued to pet her hair gently. After that she settled down.

After a while it lowered its head and smelled her, those razor sharp teeth mere inches from her face. It then settled down on Gold deciding to get a bit more rest, but she could steel see the gleam of those eyes looking at her.

Even though it did not seem intent on attacking her… surely the petting might have been its attempt of calming her… Belle felt she needed to get out. Slowly she started to move his arm off her, watching his face for any sign of him waking up.

It was just so strange to her how… human he looked. Wearing a pair of what seemed like a black pair of suit pants, but his upper body was bare. She could see his chest were clearly inhuman as his ribs were far denser.

But he was undeniably… human…

Finally she was able to get his arm off her, relieved to find that he was still asleep. Still… there was another problem as her legs were trapped by his tail. Slowly she rose herself up able to twist herself so she was free to sit upright.

Never had she imagined seeing her room like this. Looking perfectly normal with the exception for several reptilian creatures all sleeping soundly. It seemed too bizarre to be really happening.

What was she going to do? That answer still eluded her.

Should she escape her apartment?

How far would she get? Where would she go?

There was also the worry of him hurting others. So far he had not hurt her… he had walked right into her apartment… into her very bedroom, going so far as to sleep on her bed. If he had the intention to harm her he could have done it.

And she needed answers. She felt the scales on her back having even started to creep over her shoulders and arms… even if she was able to get away… there was no guarantee that she would stop the change.

No…

She neither could nor would run.

She would confront the one that had stalked her in the shadows for so long.

But… she was not about to do that in her night clothes and being trapped defenseless in bed.

Slowly she reached down and ever so gently wrapped around that powerful scaled tail, trying to lift it off her legs, though it seemed only to wrap tighter, not at all intending to let go.

“Please just…” she whispered slightly, but then she heard a rustling coming from behind her on the bed. The sound of someone sitting up.

A cold feeling ran down her back as she glanced over to find herself staring directly into his glowing inhuman eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has to deal with the creature she found in her bed.

Belle sat absolutely frozen as her blue eyes looked into those glowing reptilian eyes, that narrow pupil seeming to be able to gaze into her soul.

Nervously she felt that tail tightening its grip around her legs.

She was unable to move, her blue eyes amazed by those glowing eyes. It was strangely… calming. It was as if she could not bring herself to scream and panic. Her heart was racing still… but it was as if she knew that he would not hurt her… as if he told her that he would never hurt her.

Slowly she was able to reach up her hand and trace her finger across his cheek. She felt him flinch nervously under her fingers, breaking the gaze as he looked over at her hand. Belle was uncertain of what she should expect, his scales were rough, but… also strangely smooth.

Hesitantly she moved her hand closer to him again, as if asking if he wanted her touch. Closing his eyes he then leaned his head against the palm of her hand, a soft sound of rumbling coming from his throat.

Curiously she moved closer to him continuing to grace her fingers over his scales, feeling his soft hair. Glancing down his back she felt the rough scales, but noticing that he had several scars and missing scales.

It looked painful, but they were old. Moving her hand down his back, she traced her soft fingers over them. She felt him move ever so slightly beneath her hand. She wondered for a moment if he disliked her touch, but looking at his face he seemed nervous, continuing to look at her, glancing at her reaction.

Still… she was feeling him press against her fingers, yes he was moving ever so slightly, but he was not moving away from her.

An unbidden question then came upon her lips.

“What… what are you?”

She felt him froze before he lifted his head to meet her eyes again. His lips was parted ever so slightly, showing his sharp teeth… but he did not answer her.

Nervously she bit her lip as she continued to look at him, before feeling something move close to them. Looking down she saw the large imp creature that had been observing her closely when she woke up. It looked up at her as well, Belle uneasy about looking into its large eyes as she moved her hand over to it, offering it to the strange creature. The creature lifted its own hand and held her finger gently.

Belle still was not sure about just what was going on as she felt the other creatures were moving closer, climbing up on the bed and she could feel that they were all looking at her, even those that had been sleeping in the living room came inside. There was far too many to fit on the bed, but all of them was looking at her.

“Um… so I guess this was what you were hiding in the back of the store?” she glanced at Mr. Gold again. He let out a soft rumble, scratching the back of his neck, before nodding his head.

“Well… I must admit… I did not expect this…” she murmured nervously as she looked down at them. The strange creatures that she had named imps cocked their heads, opening their toothy mouths… was they… was they attempted to smile?

She was surrounded to by them, and the one named Mr. Gold was still holding her legs in a tight grip. Gold shrugged his shoulders.

Belle swallowed softly. Though she wasn’t… scared… she was not certain how she felt having dozens of creatures looking at her with their glowing eyes.

Slowly her eyes then moved to meet Gold’s again. His gaze was soft, looking at her as if she was the only thing that he could see.

Carefully moved he then moved himself closer, his reptilian eyes clearly judging her reaction. Belle rested her free hand, the one that was not being held by the larger imp on his shoulder, but she did not resist him getting closer to her.

She felt his breathing against on her neck as he gently brushed his nose against her skin. Belle froze, still uncertain at having this creature so close, wrapping her hand around his neck as she continued to stroke down his back.

She heard him let out a tense breath as he rested against her. It was as if this creature was unimaginably exhausted… she could feel it.

Slowly she continued to stroke his back, him resting against her, slowly she leaned down, laying back on her bed again, him following her movements and rested against her, him seemingly falling asleep, nudging against her, resting his clawed hand around her.

Belle knew that she should perhaps get away from him… but… looking down at him, she could not bring herself to push him away. It almost seemed as if this creature had not been able to sleep for several days.

“Alright… we will rest a bit longer…” she still did not feel completely easy… this creature was dangerous… she knew this… but… she strangely felt sorry for him. He was starting to breathe easily and her hand continued to stroke his hair.

She was unable to fall back asleep herself, for that her heart was pounding far too roughly. Not to mention she was feeling that the rest of the imps were still looking at her.

Belle could feel all the reptilian creatures move about, the large one settling down beside her, she feeling it resting against her, feeling its protruding ribs against her arm as it was breathing softly.

The rest were clearly curious of her, she feeling small clawed finger running through her hair, being overly gentle with her. Other’s she could feel brush against her body, settling down next to her and she was now quite unable to move, as they were resting their heads and hands on her.

She did not know how long she was trapped there among the scaly sleeping creatures. Every attempt of movement to get out were met with discontented chirps.

Eventually however it was impossible to remain in bed. Slowly she pushed Gold’s shoulder to wake him. He stirred ever so slightly, letting out a sound akin to the small imps, his tail wrapping tighter around her leg.

Belle could not keep from letting out a slight giggle at that, forgetting for a slight moment what situation she found herself in. But it was quickly recalled and she continued to push him, both him and the imps letting out slight protests as they showed their displeasure of being woken up.

Eventually however Gold lifted his head and looked at her through narrow slit eyes.

“Um… it is fine if you wish to continue sleeping, but… I really need to go to the bathroom,” she said. It seemed very strange to say that to him, and while it was true she really needed to go to the bathroom, but it would also provide her with some time to think with how to deal with her strange new situation.

He thought himself before he moved himself away from her the rest of the imps immediately creating a path for her to get out of the bed.

Belle blinked her eyes ever so slightly, before carefully moving out of the bed, her feet gently touching the floor as she stood up, her night gown flowing down to her knees and she absentmindedly scratched the scales on her arm. Feeling their smoothness caused a slight shiver to go down her spine.

She knew that he was watching her. There was no need for her to glance over her shoulders to confirm it. She could feel his golden eyes upon her.

Swiftly she moved towards the bathroom, a couple of imps following her brushing against her legs with their small scaly bodies to gain her attention, but she did not dare to look down at them, her eyes fixed on the bathroom door. Once she got there a couple tried to enter the bathroom with her, but she firmly shooed them out.

“No! No imps in the bathroom!” she said firmly to them as she was pointing her finger. The creatures stopped cocking their heads and blinking their large eyes.

“Go back to master! Go sleep!” she continued, trying to remain firm against their little curious faces, though it did not seem that they understood what she was saying. With a sigh she then simply closed the door, locking it as she knew that they were well capable of opening doors if they wished too.

Still even with the door locked she was grateful that she did not hear any creatures attempt to get inside and she sank down upon the toilet, holding her head in her hands.

How could this be happening? How could it be that she had been sharing her bed with such a creature? Something that was clearly inhuman?

She had asked those questions a thousands time over, but they came back again and again as she still could not believe it.

That golden square which Archie had given her she had stored inside a decorative jar which was placed upon a shelf.

What thing would be summoned by that thing? What sort of terror bore the name of Mr. Griphus?

A slight whimper excited her lips as she looked up at her ceiling.

It seemed as if her normal life of being a librarian in a quiet small town had been destroyed and instead she had been forced to deal with the fact that her world held things in the shadows that she could hardly imagine.

Slowly she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror as she stripped herself nude, her blue eyes glancing over her skin before she slowly turned her back towards the mirror, looking at her scales.

They were different in color than his, but… they were clearly the same.

Her curious mind then asked a question which sent a shiver down her back.

What would happen if she became fully like him?

It was near impossible to imagine… her eyes looked down at her hands, her nails was short, but kept neat and clean… they would become sharp claws. Her teeth would become fanged and her legs would take on a far more inhuman form… and then there was… the tail…

Belle blushed slightly imagining it.

The dreams then came unbidden into her mind. She remembered how she laid on her back, beckoning him closer and being as feral and inhuman as he. Her behavior in the dream was making her blush at thinking of the same creature she had been lusting for was just beyond the door.

Those thoughts made her even more uncertain about meeting the creature just beyond the door, as she felt a slight tingle in her lower abdomen, pressing her legs close together.

With a final sigh she forced herself to ignore her thoughts, but shutting them out completely could not be done.

After a shower to clear her head and dressing herself, wearing pants and an oversized sweater which she had at one point ordered online and it had proven to be far too big for her small frame, the sleeves far longer than her arms, but it was very comfortable to wear.

It took her a couple of seconds just standing in front of her door staring at the handle before she was able to reach out her hand and unlocked the door and as she expected she was met by several imps which chirped at her happily that she had decided to finally join them again.

“Hi again,” was all she could think of to say, and they happily rubbed themselves against her legs in a welcome.

Sounds from the kitchen distracted her as she wandered in to find him standing there having dressed himself in a loose men’s shirt which was half way open like the one he had worn when she thought he was human.

He was doing something in her kitchen and turned his head to look at her, a look of uncertainty flashing in those reptilian eyes as he then presented her with a cup of tea, placing it on the table and carefully pushing it close to her before stepping back to look at her reaction.

Belle was not certain what to think, but not wanting to seem rude… which was rather insane she told herself as he was the one who was standing in her apartment having broken in and then slept in her bed.

Still she did not drink, just looking around to see her small apartment filled with strange reptilian creatures, some looking back at her while others busy grooming themselves or each other and some playing around on the floor.

Her eyes then met the large one which sat on the counter, looking at her closely. She felt rather strange in the presence of this one, not exactly scared of it, but there was a wisdom and savage cunning which was glowing from its reptilian eyes. She then turned to look at Gold again, the strangely human creature looking at her closely, but not approaching yet.

“So…” she began, she could see that they were all listening to her, even the ones playing stopping to hear what she would say.

“You have some questions to answer,” she said firmly putting the cup down, staring directly into his eyes. He flicked his tail uneasily as he took a step back away from her.

“I know you can talk. We have done so before remember? In the store. Now tell me, what is going on?” she was trying to keep calm. She could feel the unease rise in the room as he was not meeting her eyes anymore.

But he did not answer.

Anger now rose within her.

He had put her through all of this, and he would not even give her the answers that she so desperately needed.

With a firm push she moved the cup of tea away from her.

“I am leaving!” she then told him, him lifting his head to look at her, reaching out for her but she stopped him.

“No, unless you tell me right now, I am walking out that door,” she said. His jaw fell open, but he did not speak even a single word.

“Fine… be that way. I’ll be at Granny’s, get some breakfast. When I come back, you either answer my questions… or be gone… all of you,” she ignored all the eyes looking at her before she walked again into the bathroom, secretly taking with her the golden square and before grabbing her coat and her purse, and she was out the door.

Gold stood there, his tail practically between his legs as he glanced over at the being seated on the counter with anger in his eyes, but it simply blinked its eyes.

It was too soon… and that was final.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle contacts Mr. Griphus.

Belle was sitting in the furthest booth in Granny’s diner, sipping on her iced tea, finding that she did not even have the appetite even for the famous pancakes.

In her hand lay the golden square that Archie had given her. She considered what she should do. It was not like she could simply go home… not yet.

She wondered if he would still be there when she got home… she had told him to leave but… there wasn’t really anything that she could do.

What could she do? Get a gun?

No… she would never do that… and she did not even know how to use a gun… and if she even was able to hurt him, the small creatures would surely attack her…

He hadn’t hurt her.

She remembered how exhausted he was as he slept beside her… the scars on his scaly back which she had run her fingers over.

He had attempted to be friendly, make her tea… he just hadn’t answered her questions…

But… then there was the fact that she was now growing scales… and he had been breaking into her home.

Belle sighed.

She did not know what was going on… she needed answers.

Again her blue eyes fell upon that golden square, running her thumb over the strange symbols.

Perhaps… perhaps this creature known as Mr. Griphus would give her the answers she needed. She remembered Archie’s warning well… but…

Could Mr. Griphus really be as dangerous as her fumbling around without any knowledge of what she was dealing with? In some sense he had offered his help… perhaps… perhaps she should just hearing him out.

She took Archie’s warning seriously though…  

Remembering his curious advice she stood up and ordered a big warm cup of warm chocolate. It was not usual for her to order, but… well it was not too strange for anyone to take notice as she wandered over to her booth again sitting down.

Looking at the golden square once again before she blew through the golden square, creating a soft note… not loud enough to draw anyone’s attention. In fact she hardly believed that it would be able to be heard to the next booth.

It was… an truly otherworldly sound… one that should not be able to exist. As soft and low as it was it seemed almost as if it could shatter through the air. Slowly she put it down, wondering just what would happen, glancing towards the door, wondering what would come through.

She then thought how silly it was… even if this creature was somehow able to hear that low sound he surely could not come so quickly. Turning towards her iced tea she almost let out a loud scream as she was no longer alone in her booth.

On the other side… the one facing the back of the diner sat a man… though calling him a man…

Even sitting she could tell that he was impossibly tall, even as he was hunched over the table. He had a long aquiline nose, pale as death and his eyes sunken deep into his skull and sharp hollow looking cheeks.

His half long black hair was slicked back and his eyes were so dark they were black and his irises were unnaturally large.

Clothed in a black cloak and wearing a silvery puff tie with a black pearl tie needle, Belle stared in stunned silence as the creature before her wrapped his long skeletal fingers wrap around the warm cup and brought it to his thin lips, sipping elegantly before he gently put the cup down again. He considered her for a while before he moved his head slowly to continue to look at her.

“I was wondering when you would contact me,” he said, his voice having a soft low tone… sounding like the impossible sound that the golden square had made.

“Mr… Mr. Griphus?” Belle stuttered, wondering just what she had summoned. He grinned, his teeth almost too large for his jaw.

“Yes… that is my name,” he nodded slowly. A silence fell between them as Mr. Griphus lifted his cup and started to drink his chocolate, Belle simply staring at him trying to be able to speak again.

“Um… Archie… gave me this… because… well… because I have learned that this world is not exactly what I thought it was… and that I have… caught the interest of something that I don’t really understand,” she tried to not seem as nervous as she clearly was before this being. At her nervous rambling the being grinned again as he continued to hold his cup.

“That is an understatement, if I have ever heard one,” he shrugged his shoulders softly.

“I was told… I was told you could help,” Belle was struggling to keep her voice from shivering. He lifted his eyebrow slightly.

“Hmm… yes… that is true… but… it all depends on how you want me to help,” Mr. Griphus said continuing to look at her.

“Um… what… what do you mean?” Belle asked nervously, twinning her fingers in her long brown hair in an attempt to alleviate the nervousness.

“Well… I could make certain he does not bother you again… and you will be able to go back to your normal human life… but if you tell me to do that… his blood will be on your hands… their blood would be on your hands. You will not be able to push these actions onto me. You will never be able to wash their blood off your hands… but… you will be free. The scales might even fade in time,” Mr. Griphus spoke… his voice even and calm, but his black eyes were piercing hers letting her be in no doubt what would happen if she ordered him to do this.

Belle let out a loud gasp. Gold… the little ones… the one with the wounded eye… would he really?

She shook her head quickly, tears showing in her eyes.

“No! I don’t want that! Please… please do not hurt them,” she pleaded with him, her blue eyes pleading towards him.

He sat there… silent and motionless before he nodded.

“No… I did not expect you to,” he lifted his cup of chocolate and drank it down softly. She blinked stunned. Before she could ask anything, he lifted his head and met her eyes again.

“Listen to me. I do not do favors… I do not make deals. But… your case have… interested me. Especially since you have drawn the attention of these little…” he paused for a moment.

“Imps…” the word fell out from her lips, not understanding just what she was doing, blinking softly. “Um… I call them imps…”

“Imps… curious…” he spoke softly as he shrugged his shoulders. “But strangely fitting.”

Belle nodded before he once again lifted his chocolate and drank it down softly, clearly pleased.

“Imps… as you have named them… are curious creatures. Quite unique indeed,” He murmured with a slight smile.

“Um… yes… do you… do you know anything about them?” she did not quite know what she should think about this odd being. He was no doubt very dangerous and certainly not one you wanted to cross… if you wanted to remain alive that was.

“This and that. The alpha of their group is immensely dangerous. You see… your imps, they share a hivemind of sorts… the Other Mind… a bit hard to explain but it is their deity, home and one of the most powerful entities that I know of. However when one of its members become too feral… it is cast out of the Other Mind… banished to a planet with those that chose to follow it. Most would instantly perish… they can so rarely function without direct contact or guidance of their hivemind. It leaves them near mad and desperate. So you can imagine what mind this one must have to not only survive on another planet, take care of so many of its kin and thrive. It takes a certain cunning and fortitude rare to find,” Mr. Griphus mused softly as he thought for a while.

“So Gold is…” she stated, looking at the being across the table cocking his head in a rather avian way.

“Um… the big human-like one…” she attempted to explain. Mr. Griphus simply let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

“No… that one is not the alpha. He is a young one, born on this earth… but I know little of him. He is not really my interest,” he murmured softly.

“So… so Gold is not the one in charge?” Belle asked.

“No… why would an species so advanced such advanced as imps would follow something… human-like? He has a high rank among them… but due to his connection with their leader. He is also quite cunning himself, having an understanding of your species makes him quite capable. He is able to trick humans far easier than even his leader,” he explained, though now more interested in his chocolate drink.

“I did not… I did not really think about that…” Belle said stunned. She just assumed that he was their leader… but apparently this was a mistake. The information that he was able to trick humans she knew well however. How he had made himself look human.

“Well… that is something that amuse me about humans… your hubris. The thought that you are important. It is just… amusing,” the creature before her grinned, unnerving her greatly. All she could do is to sit and nod.

The being named Mr. Griphus then put his empty cup down, wiping his lips slightly with his long fingers and leaned back considering her for a while.

“I still want to help you… but I do not believe that I have the answers that you search… but I know of a man who does,” he picked up one of the napkins and pulled out a fountain pen of his cloak and wrote down something upon it and folded it before he slid it over the table towards her. “And… thank you for the chocolate… as you understand it is a bit hard for me to order it myself. And keep the square… who knows… we might meet again.”

Curiously she looked down and took it in her hand, feeling her fingers across it, looking up towards him again… but he was gone… just as quickly as he had arrived. She looked around, but there was no trace of this being. With shivering hands the young woman then opened the napkin.

Upon it was only written a name. The name of one that apparently had the answers that she wanted.

_“Neal Cassidy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Griphus is an original character of mine. I just needed someone who could be a credible threat to Gold and all the villains of Ouat I have found less than impressive… Except for Rumple himself of course.   
> But don’t worry, Mr. Griphus is going to be a minor character and he is not going to ever try to split Gold and Belle up. I really hope you will enjoy him and I would love to hear your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns to her apartment after having contacting Mr. Griphus.

Belle was walking up the stairs to her apartment above the library. She was feeling utterly exhausted wanting simply to go to bed.

Even if she had just woken up a couple of hours ago she felt more exhausted than she had in such a long time. Her coming face to face with Gold… the rest of the imps… and then there was meeting Mr. Griphus.

Just to be around him had made her feel such a overwhelming dread… she did not realize how terrified that she had been.

She had not even thought what she would do if she walked inside and found Gold and the imps still there. It was only when she was forcing her legs to climb the stairs that she realized that this was a possibility.

Swallowing nervously she reached out her hand and twisted the handle. Slowly the door was pushed open, but… there no one there.

Slowly stepping into her apartment it was just as if it always had been. As if not only a short time before it had been filled with reptilian creatures from another dimension. Slowly she wandered into her room, looking over at the bed which she had slept next to them… but her room was just as empty as the rest of the apartment.

Belle ran her hand through her hair.

So… he had really left…

The young woman was at a loss of what she should do next.

Would he come back? What would she do if he did? What would she say?

She put her purse on her kitchen counter and removed her shoes before she removed her heels, wandering into her bathroom and took on her comfort clothes, trying to force herself to relax. She was not going to out any more today.

More or less falling down onto the couch she heard a slight sound coming from one of the big throw pillows she had.

Furrowing her brows slightly she leaned softly against it, finding like she suspected a small body there. Removing the pillow she saw one of the imps laying absolutely still, pretending that it was not there.

Belle let out a soft chuckle upon seeing it, and it lifted its head towards her. Looking at it she noted that it was the imp with the wounded eye… the one she had first met. Slowly she reached out her hand and stroked over its head.

“Why are you still here?” she asked it. It blinked its good eye and let out a soft chirp to her.

“Why did you not go with the rest of them? Why did you not go with your family?” Belle asked as it seemed to listen to her… though it was unlikely if it could understand her and certainly not answer her. The imp moved closer to her and then rested on top of her lap, nudging its head against her.

She continued to pet its spine looking down at the strange creature unable to keep from smiling softly. It felt good to know that she was not alone. That she had someone there…

It also helped having a sort of reminder that all this insanity had actually happened.

“Well… I guess it is just you and me then. Hm…?” she murmured and the imp let out a soft chirp towards her. Belle continued to stroke over its head.

“Best we find you a name if you are going to stay…” she thought for a long while before she looked down at it. She did not know what she should name him… but the humanoid one had seemingly named himself Gold, so perhaps something like that?

She pondered for a long as she continued to stroke down its gleaming scales, the imp having closed its eye, letting out a happy rumble.

“How about Ore? Like gold ore?” she asked it. If it understood she had named it, it was quite unclear if it did, simply shifting its position in her lap so she could stroke its stomach and chest, something she gladly did.

“I like it. Ore…” she murmured, starting to feel tired.

“Hm… perhaps not the best idea, but… after this day I think I am going to have a nap,” Belle murmured as she moved the imp off her lap, who seemed very unwilling to move off the warm lap where it had gotten so much affection.

Moving towards her bedroom and it did not took long before she heard the imp moving quickly after her. Letting it into the room before closing the door she giggled at it jumping up on the bed before proceeded to roll around on it.

“You are silly… but very cute…”

With this she moved into bed, taking the blanket around her as the imp moved under the blanket, curling up against her.

Gently she placed her arms around it, it nudging its head against her arm before settled down to sleep. Belle blinked her eyes slightly.

She still did not really know why it had decided to stay… perhaps it was a sign the rest would return… perhaps due to its injury it could not follow them… or perhaps it had even chosen to stay with her as the rest left.

Whatever the reason… she was happy it was there.

She was happy she was not alone.

 

It had been a couple of days where Belle had been living with her imp friend. It had gone easier than she expected, as Ore seemed to be able to take care of itself for the most part while she was at work and she would come home to a nicely brewed cup of tea each time.

She had been very worried about feeding the imp… as she did not know what it ate.

However it seemed it would happily gobble up any piece of raw meat she handed it… but not much else. Anything green was met with what could only be described as offense as the creature would look at her with utter betrayal in its one eye as soon as she attempted to bring it something green to eat. The attempt to give it some nice fish to eat had resulted in the creature recoiling and hiding under the bed.

Belle sighed, but as long as it was raw meat it at least would eat happily. She had been reading up on keeping reptiles as pets, and she had picked up some calcium powder as well as a type of sausage made for dogs made from innards which the imp really seemed to love.

She had however not gotten any way figuring out if Ore was a boy or a girl… or if it even had a sex such as humans thought of it. However she could not keep calling it an it, so for ease she just called it a he.

The little creature had become so important to her. Keeping her company and providing her with comfort.

When she would work late in the library she would bring the imp down into the library where it could run around for a while, having startled Archie more than once doing that.

Belle had spoken with the strange insect-like alien several times and had started to think of him as a friend. Ore was also at ease around him, not minding him at all… even if he did tend to stay a bit closer to her when she and Archie was talking.

They had never spoken more about her situation, mostly it was about books, her explaining certain things about the human world that he could not understand and her being enthralled by stories of his home planet.

He never spoke about the reason why he had come to earth alone… but… Belle was certain that it had to be… bad.

If he even come close to speaking of those events, his eyes turned sad and filled with regret and shame. She wondered of course, but decided not to ask. It was clear that he was not wishing to speak of it… perhaps he never would…

It seemed too raw.

Belle however vowed that she would be there for him if he ever needed someone to listen. Until then… she would simply be there for him as a friend.

 

Belle had been a turn on the town… a bit of a shopping trips with her friends as well as a trip to the local diner. On her trip she found the cutest little hoodie on clearance. It was made of soft plush fabric and green. It was amazingly soft.

Of course, Belle had no reason to buy it, as none of her close friends or family had young children. But… her apartment was getting a bit chilly and it looked like it was going to fit. She was not certain how who it was intended it would think of being put in a hoodie, but… if it got torn to pieces at least it would be a very funny sight.

Entering her apartment she was as expected greeted by a happy chirp from the kitchen where the imp had prepared her some tea. Belle did not know why Ore would always do that, but it must have been something that it had learned from Gold and that it was something that humans liked. It was near impossible for her to turn the imp’s offering down as each time it made her tea it looked so happy and proud of itself.

“Hello, Ore, I have missed you too, but I got you something,” Belle put her bags on the counter, the imp moving closer with a curious look on its little face. Taking out the little green hoodie she showed it to him.

“Now what do you think?” she asked him in an excited tone. It was in truth hard to know what the scaly creature thought of what she presented it with, its good eye seeming one of utter confusion.

“Let us try it on alright?” she asked as she removed the tags and opened it. Ore sat still, being not one to make a fuss at her requests, letting itself be carried and cuddled… which was something that the little creature really seemed to enjoy.

Though Ore was not sure what she was doing, he let her move its arms as she pleased and she then with a pleased hum pulled up the sipper.

“There… you are looking really handsome,” she smiled as she reached out to pet the imps head. Ore scratched its side with its hind leg ever so slightly, shaking its little body, but seemed not to mind, giving her a chirp.

Belle simply giggled as she took the hood up over its head, petting it down its back.

“Knowing you, I am certain that you could remove it if you really wanted to. You are quite smart are you not Ore? Hopefully it will help you with the cold, and you do look so awfully cute,” she giggled gently towards it before she took her tea, drinking it down before she decided it was time to settle down for the evening, Ore following her all the while.

 

Belle was making herself ready for bed, having removed Ore’s hoodie so the imp would be able to sleep more comfortably. The little creature hadn’t seemed to mind it, going about its business as usual… even if with certain leaps the hood would cover its eye… which it did not seem to like. However it figured out quite quickly how to remove the hood and was then pleased again.

Now both of them were huddled under the covers, Belle petting over those gleaming scales of the sleeping creature before she simply could no longer remain awake and fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up… no… that was not right. It felt similar to waking up, but Belle was hardly in what one would call the world of reality.

Again she found herself in this world of flesh and bone, cathedrals and spires reaching up towards a ceiling of mist as thunder continuously rumbled over head. This world was alive… breathing… like some great slumbering beast.

She was also… in control. As if this was no dream at all.

Glancing down at herself she found herself nude, but covered in scales as her fingers had grown deadly claws. She was balancing on clawed feet, splayed upon the bone floor and she could feel her tail flick behind her.

She did not feel fear… more a feeling of awe… a silent admiration for the splendor of this place.

Slowly she started to walk, her claws scraping gently against the bone floor.

The air was warm… comfortable… yet there was no sun overhead… was there even a sun in this place…? What was this place?

Belle looked around… and though she could not see anyone… she knew she was not alone… it was impossible for her to be alone in this place. There was just too many…

Too many what?

Belle did not know.

In utter confusion she continued to walk, exploring this strange world.

Suddenly she stopped… she was being followed. Turning around she saw Gold standing just a couple of feet behind her.

He looked confused… as if he did not expect her being there. Cocking his head he moved closer to her… a low rumble in his throat. Belle did not really know what to say… or really it was more as if she could not speak… yet she did not feel in distress.

Slowly he moved closer to her, his tail rattling so fast it was making a sound. Belle felt herself getting flushed, a bit uncertain…

He was as nude as she and she could see he was… excited. She felt herself going warm, moving closer to him, inspecting him.

Slowly… carefully… they started to circle each other, moving closer and closer until they were almost touching. Belle was lost within his glowing reptilian eyes, her lips softly parted, her own sharp teeth on display.

Carefully she reached out… her claws gracing over that dense ribcage as she could feel it move with his heavy breathing.

She took a step closer, pressing her body against his, feeling how his erect phallus pressed against the soft scales on her belly.

A lewd moan passed her lips as she continued to grind against him. It had to be a dream… there was no other way that she would act so lustfully… displaying her wants and eagerness to him so willingly if it wasn’t.

His low rumbling resonated in her ears, but he did not touch her, even as her own hands were wrapping around his neck, her eyes still trapped within his as she was licking his lips.

He still did not touch her.

Belle let out a sound of frustration as she continued to rub herself against his heated member.

She wanted him… she needed him… why wouldn’t he…?

Already she was dripping with the need for him, and she felt him too… felt how much he wanted her. This heat… it was torment…

Grabbing his head, her clawed fingers tangling in his hair she placed a forceful kiss on his lips, her long tongue gracing over his sharp teeth. With an almost relieved gasp she felt him run his hands over her hips, caressing her.

Still in the embrace of their kiss, he reached down, grabbing around her scaled leg with his clawed hand, lifting it before he…

 

Belle sat roughly up in her bed, startling poor Ore awake as he was tossed off the arm that he had used as a pillow, looking at her confused and very sleepy.

The creature’s reaction went unnoticed by Belle as she ran her fingers through her drenched hair.

What was that dream…? Was it even a dream at all…?

Belle did not know… and she wondered in that moment if Gold had ever truly left her if he was so vivid and present in her dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle decides to track down Neal Cassidy.

Ore was wandering across the coffee table one morning as the two legged had staggered into the room where it was not allowed after they had woken up. Ore let out a yawn as it scratched its side, before jumping up at the windowsill to look out and wait for the two legged to come back.

A loud shriek caused the one eyed imp to startle, desperately trying to cling to the windowsill with its sharp claws, but it was for naught as it fell on its bum letting out a loud chirp in surprise before it bounded over to the room it was not allowed to go, letting out concerned noises.

Belle was in the bathroom, standing there in the nude about to go into the shower, her hands now clutching her brown hair as her blue eyes were wide and panicked.

Having walked in a dazed sleepy state towards her bathroom, feeling as if something was… different. Shaking her head she had taken off her clothes after shooing Ore out the door as the imp would still try to get into the bathroom, but the moment that she told the imp to get out the creature would let out a complaining chirp, but do as she said.

After that she had taken off her clothes in order to have her morning shower when something caught her eye as she passed the mirror. Freezing in place she stared in disbelief.

The aqua scales had spread, now covering the most of her back… but that what had caused her to freeze.

She had a tail. A tail!

This was what caused her to emit a scream which startled poor Ore so badly he had fallen off the windowsill.

Belle hardly heard the imp’s concerned chirps from outside the closed door, simply staring at the newly grown limb in the mirror.

It was not long, barely reaching her upper thigh, but thick and certainly noticeable. The fact that it was not as long as Gold’s did not matter much to Belle as she was not supposed to have a tail at all!

She was human! Humans don’t have tails!

Trembling she reached her hand down touching it, jumping at how immensely sensitive it was, feeling how it was moving and how she could control it.

Just then she heard a click of the door that she swore she had locked, and it swung open and Ore came running inside, looking around to find the intruder, but looking confused around before glancing up at Belle cocking its head, chirping towards her, clearly wondering what was going on. Belle stared at it before she shooed the imp firmly out the door and closing it.

Ore sat on the outside… still not sure what happened… the two legged was adorable and very sweet… but quite strange…

Belle wandered back and forth, still running her hands through her hair.

What should she do? She had a tail! Gold had not come back… though she wondered what would make it worse. Should she tell Archie? He did not even know she was changing, and there was not something that he could do regardless. Mr. Griphus? No… no! Just no!

But… there was Neal Cassidy. She had attempted to find him… but… it was a very common name, but no one in Storybrooke was by that name… nor did she know if he was even close by.

She sat herself down on the toilet, leaning her elbows on her legs as she lowered her head continuing to whimper.

A thought then entered her mind.

There was someone who might know what was going on… someone close… someone just outside the door in fact.

Taking on her bathrobe she walked out to find Ore sitting there waiting for her and greeted her with one of its usual happy chirps.

Picking up the small creature, something that the imp having no issues with, gently hugging around her neck before she placed it on the counter, looking deep into its healthy eye. Ore cocked its head curiously, but looked deep into her blue eyes with his own.

Belle had never done something like that to the imp before. She wasn’t even sure why she knew it would even work… but she knew.

Some deeper part of her knew.

Though in truth she was feeling a bit… strange… like there was a strange weight upon her mind. She knew Ore was protecting her, looking very concerned as she could see from its glowing eye.

“Neal Cassidy… I need to find him,” she said firmly. Silence.

“Please Ore. I need to find him! I need to know!” she spoke. She knew it could not understand… well… not words…

But…

Like this… it would know. It would know what she wanted.

Ore was warning her, not with words… just… she knew he was warning her.

“I cannot just sit around and wait. Please… I need your help, Ore” once again she pleaded. There was only the slightest of movement of the narrow pupil, but she knew that it relented to her wishes.

Within a couple of seconds she knew where Neal Cassidy lived… even how he looked and a feeling that of caring for him. That part was very confusing indeed. It was like a wish to care for and protect this man with the scruffy hair and kind eyes.

She then broke the connecting feeling dizzy and almost stumbling, having to put both palms on the counter in order to steady herself and not fall over. Ore blinked its eye and chirped concerned at her.

“I am fine… I am fine… just… just need to… sit down… just for a bit… a little bit…” she murmured as she staggered over to the couch and collapsed onto it. Ore let out a stream very concerned chirping as it jumped up beside her, nudging against her. Belle gave the creature a gentle smile, reaching out and stroked its scaly head gently.

“I am fine… just… that was… something. I… what… what did I do?” Belle lifted her hand and put it on her forehead. Now giving it some thought… she actually did not know what had came over her…

How had she known that she could do that…? Not that she knew what she had done to begin with…

It had been… indescribable…

But… she also had a strange feeling that it could be far more… dangerous. Ores reaction was telling her that too as the small imp was clinging to her, not wanting to let her go at all. It was rather adorable how worried the little creature was for her wellbeing. Gently she started to stroke her fingers over that raised spine, scratching its scaled skin gently.

“I am happy that you are here Ore… I did not want to know that I would do without you,” she murmured softly, though she was feeling as if something was odd… like she wasn’t able to sit as comfortable as before.

Moving her body ever so slightly she felt her tail move out of the way.

A crimson blush came upon her pale cheeks… this was something she would need to get used to…

Wait… get used to?

Well… changing back… was that possible… would she always have a tail now? Belle shook her head. She could not think about that right now… she was too exhausted.

“I am… I am going to need a nap…” she murmured as she laid herself down on the couch. Ore cocked its head before it rushed back into the bedroom pulling one of her blankets rushing back into the living room, finding that the human had already passed out.

The small imp let out a worried sigh, but she seemed to be breathing fine as it put its little hand before her mouth. It then went back to the blanket and did its best to cover her with it. After it was pleased with its work it sat with a silent vigil over her, running its clawed fingers through her long auburn hair ever so gently, as she was defenselessly sleeping in her small living room in the apartment above the library.

 

It was already evening when Belle’s eyes fluttered open and looked around… her mind still quite… exhausted… as if the strange weight on her mind… as a fog… a shade…

She shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

It was like a hangover… though luckily without the pain.

She then felt someone hugging their small arms around herself looking down and seeing Ore chirping loudly towards her. She giggled softly as she assured the imp petting its spine ever so gently.

“Oh dear… I am sorry for worrying you, little one… I am really sorry,” she assured it, as he continued to pet the imp. Seeing that it was already dark out she stood herself up, now determined to find this Neal Cassidy… again feeling herself care for this man… someone she had only seen in her mind… yet cared for more than words could say, wishing to protect him and be there for him.

She standing up she walked over to the bathroom, deciding to wear a skirt which went past her knees as well as a long coat just about as long… looking a lot in the mirror to just make certain that her tail could not be seen.

But luckily it was still very short and her clothes were able to cover it.

“I guess… I guess this work…” she said with a nervous tone to her voice, feeling the scaled thing brush against her skin.

Entering the living room counter she saw Ore sitting on her counter holding her bag in its jaws. Belle blinked, this was a new behavior of the creature, causing her to ponder a bit. Slowly she took it and found that it had everything she needed.

“Well… uh… good job,” she petted it, something which made it chirp happily.

“I’ll be back home soon… you be good,” she assured it before she walked out the door, locking it after her.

Walking down the street in the dark she all the sudden felt someone following her… but she was not scared. She knew just who it was.

“Ore… I thought I told you that you should stay at home!” she saw the imp poking out from an ally with a slight chirp as it wandered over towards her.

“You should go home,” she told it, yet the imp simply gave a firm chirp towards her as if saying that if she was going to do this, it was coming. Belle simply sighed.

“Alright… seems you are coming… you really can be quite the stubborn creature some times…” Belle said with an amused tone before she continued to walk, Ore following by her feet, its glowing eye keeping an ever vigilant watch over the human.

 

With her new knowledge she wandered across the town, finding it strange that she just… knew where to go… yet not… aware of it. As if the knowledge wasn’t… hers… not originally at least.

Soon enough she found herself looking at the door where this Neal Cassidy supposedly lived. Walking up to it she knocked softly, but there was nothing.

Belle was about to rise her hand to knock again the hair on her neck stood on end. Turning around she saw Gold and the rest of the imps standing there.

Her heart jumped up in her throat as she scrambled closer to the door.

Gold cocked his head, his tail flicking slowly back and forth as his eyes were glowing, slowly moving towards her.

The larger more intimidating imp was perched upon a trashcan, looking over at her with narrow eyes, the rest of them swarming around, Ore lifting his hands towards them in a greeting.

Belle did not know what to feel. She had wanted to find him again… to ask him questions… but now she could not get out a single word, her blue eyes trapped within his golden ones.

She did not notice that the door behind her opened and a hand was laid on her shoulder as the man she knew was Neal Cassidy pushed her behind him before he raised a gun towards Gold, who stopped, staring at this man with a hurt disbelief look in his reptilian eyes.

Neal swallowed as he looked directly at the humanoid imp, firmly holding onto his gun.

“Papa… walk away… just… just walk away papa.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal confronts Gold.

Gold’s eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked upon Neal, seemingly not seeing the gun in his hand as he took a mesmerized step closer.

“Bae…” the word seemed to slip through his sharp teeth. Neal simply continued to hold the gun, staring directly into his eyes.

“Have them step away papa!” Neal pointed towards the many smaller creatures which had crept closer, Belle feeling the tugging at the bottom of her skirt as Ore was continuously pulling her towards the rest of his kin.

Gold’s eyes flickered, before he nodded, telling them with a hand movement to step back however the imps refused, raising their backs and their teeth wore a snarl.

Just as Neal moved to continue to threaten Gold with his gun he let out a sound of shocked pain as the gun clacked harmlessly at the ground. Before Belle’s eyes the man grabbed his hand, his face drawn in a silent scream as he was forced to his knees.

Looking towards Gold she could see his golden eyes were in panic, before his eyes met the larger imp, and his face was drawn in a snarl as with a blindingly fast movement rushed over to it, grabbing it by its throat with his claws, lifting it clean of the trashcan it had perched itself on.

“You dare not hurt him, I will kill you, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!” a snarl came from the humanoid imp. Even held like that, there was no fear in the creature’s slit eyes. Just a sneer like smile could be seen on its face.

Belle hardly dared to breathe, the rest of the imps having frozen still as they looked towards their true leader, and Belle knew that if it as much as thought it, her, Neal… even Gold himself would be torn apart by razor sharp claws.

The large imp continued to hold Gold’s gaze for a moment  longer… what thoughts went through that cunning mind was unknown, but eventually it decided to relent, closing its eyes and the rest moving away. Ore looked up at Belle with big eyes, letting out a low sad chirp towards her, before scurrying away, being greeted by an imp just bigger at him, nudging their head against each other before blending into the swarm.

Neal let out a gasp as the pain left his hand and he was able to breathe easier as the pain seemed to vanish from him. The imps seemed to melt into the shadows before only Gold and the large imp remained.

Gold then finally let the imp down, the imp sitting itself up before it shook its body and stretched its limbs, before it jumped down from the trashcans and wandered into the darkness.

Standing alone the humanoid scaled creature looked towards them, standing there. Belle could not help but to feel he seemed different when he was on his own. He looked at them, his eyes so filled with emotion, a longing to be with them.

But he then lowered his head, his tail practically between his legs, trembling ever so slightly as he clutched his hand over his chest.

“Bae… I am sorry… I am sorry…” his voice was a soft whisper before he started to wander away, walking back into the shadows and vanishing.

Belle stood there in absolute shock at what had happened before she stood up and turned to Neal, confusion shining in her blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” her voice was filled with worry as she put her hands on his shoulders, but he quickly moved away from her, distrust filling his eyes.

“Who are you? How did you find me?” he demanded of her.

“I’m… I’m Belle… uh… Belle French,” she was quick to say, feeling instantly nervous. Neal gritted his teeth, looking nervously around before he opened the door.

“Let us get inside,” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. It was more a storage room rather than an apartment, with only a table and table… as well as some camping equipment for cooking.

“Now I think you owe me some answers,” Neal crossed his arms. Belle looked nervous… feeling her heart ache of him being angry with her.

“Um… I got your name from… well… I am not sure what he is… his name is Mr. Griphus,” she explained quickly.

“Never heard of him,” Neal said, his eyes still glowing with suspicion.

“Well… I got his name from Archie… he is often at the library… we thought he was a ghost… but he is a… mantis like alien guy with a cloaking device… he was contacted by Mr. Griphus because… Gold… well… he has sort of… um… stalked me…” it was hard for Belle to explain the situation she did not know herself.

Neal looked like he was ready to pull out his hair with the insanity.

“So… papa has taken up stalking young women… that one is new,” he sighed. “But… that still does not explain how you found me.”

“Well… uh… Ore sort of… told me…” she scratched her head gently.

“Ore?” the young man of course had no clue what she was referring to.

“Yes… he… or it… is one of the small imps, the one who has only one eye… or I guess it is just I who call them imps. Needed to call them something. I found him behind the library and he has stayed with me since then. Something… uh happened… and I… I need answers. I just… I need to figure what is going on…” she sighed, holding her arms around herself. It felt strange not to have Ore around… she was so much more at ease with the little critter around than when she was alone.

Neal simply let out a sigh as he covered his face before he seemingly fell into one of the wooden chairs, Belle remaining standing as with her growing tail it was rather… awkward.

“So… it seems papa and Nugget knew where I was all along… so much for hiding…” he sighed. Now it was Belle’s turn to be surprised.

“Nugget?” she questioned.

“The leader… the bigger one. I named him when I was a child… some name for the biggest bastard in this dimension or the next,” Neal groaned.

“It is a rather… non-intimidating name…” she had to smile ever so slightly.

“It would perhaps be wise to change it… but.. right now calling that asshole something like that is the only amusement that I get out of this,” he sighed loudly. Belle nodded.

“But… um… what has papa… uh Gold… done to you… has he hurt you?” Neal sounded nervous. Belle was quick to shake her head… but then hesitated.

“Um… I don’t know… I just…” Belle stuttered causing Neal to furrow his brow.

“What?” he then asked, sitting himself up, rubbing his hands nervously.

“It is…” Belle wasn’t sure if she could say it out loud. “Just… perhaps better if I show you.”

Slowly she took up her hair, lifting it away from her neck before she turned towards him, showing up the aqua colored scales. Neal stood up and took a step closer, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth in utter shock.

“You are… you are changing! That is insane!” he exclaimed. Belle let her arms fall as she put her arms around her again.

“Well… I know that…” she said her voice showing her fear.

“Alright… sorry… could have handled that better… though… I didn’t expect that… it makes no sense… papa… papa doesn’t have that ability… I don’t think so… but it does explain how you managed to ‘talk’ with this Ore… I did wonder about that,” Neal started to pace up and down on the dusty floor.

“I… I don’t know what I did… just… I have sort of… started to grow a tail… I need to know what is going on. You are practically the only one who knows something. I really do not know what is going on. Gold won’t tell me anything… he hasn’t said a word to me, I started to think he wasn’t able to talk,” she stuttered quickly, the insanity of her situation now becoming very clear to her which scared her greatly.

“Oh no, he can talk, perfectly well, he is far more human than he looks,” Neal explained shortly. Belle looked down towards the floor again.

“But… why wouldn’t he?” she then asked. Neal shrugged with a sigh.

“I don’t know… likely he wasn’t allowed to speak,” he then said. Belle looked towards him, confusion in her eyes.

“Not allowed to?”

“Yes. The leader… Nugget… he might be the one who ordered dad not to tell you. Which… seems likely. Nugget is dangerous… you may underestimate him because of the way he looks. He takes great advantage of that and… people who do, do not survive long,” Neal sighed. “Look… papa is a good man… Nugget… Nugget is evil and he makes papa do… very bad things.”

“But… if it isn’t Gold… if it is Nugget… what does he want with me?” Belle asked nervously. Neal just shook his head, before held out his arms.

“I don’t know…” he sighed softly.

Belle sat herself down, a slight uncomfortable expression on her face as she moved to get her small tail out of the way.

“I… I haven’t had much to do with Nugget… I mean… at one night when the imps got into my apartment and… decided to take a nap…” Belle did not really dare to say that she had slept next to Gold himself. “He was… looking at me closely… I have to admit I was rather nervous… It was as if he was judging me…”

Neal continued to look at her, kindness and concern glowing in his eyes.  

“I am sorry…” he then muttered.

“It isn’t your fault… but… I have not had a lot to do with Nugget… it has mostly been Gold. But he hasn’t hurt me, he has been very gentle… I… I don’t really feel scared of him… I just don’t… don’t know why me… what he wants and what he is capable of. I thought he was human for such a long time… he wore that mask so cunningly…” she sighed.

“And… I have already gotten close to them… not only gold… but the small ones too… even now I feel uneasy by the fact that I am ‘alone’ even if you are right here…” she stuttered running her fingers over her own, feeling uneasy now that Ore who had been with her for days now wasn’t with here any more.

“Well… you are certainly turning into one of them… but… I do not know why…” Neal scratched the back of his neck.

“I am starting to believe that no one knows… or that the ones that do does not want to speak about it… or cannot…” Belle’s thoughts were an absolute mess… she really did not know what she should do.

However… then something struck her… something that she should have perhaps thought of earlier, but there was other questions that took precedence. Slowly she turned towards Neal.

“Um… why do you call Gold papa?” she then asked. Neal let out a slight almost embarrassed laugh.

“Well… because…” he paused for a moment. “He is my father.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle talks to Neal about Gold and the imps and his past with them.

“Your father?!” Belle sputtered out slightly. Neal simply shrugged.

“Yup… Gold is my father,” Neal confirmed with a slight smile on his lips.

“How… how is that possible…?” Belle questioned, still not quite understanding what he happened.

“I don’t really know myself… I mean… I think I am adopted… it is what makes sense as I am quite lacking in the scale department,” Neal shrugged.

“I guess… though perhaps Gold… was with a woman?” Belle questioned.

“Well... that is one possibility. Though he is quite adamant that I do not have a mother, that I am his son and his alone. Now… these creatures… the imps… they don’t breed. They are not male or female… and the entire concept of breeding is sort of foreign to them. I do not think papa has bred either, though the only evidence I have of that is a porn mag I got from a friend and the utter look of shock on his face as he found it and looked through it. Though it was a bit embarrassing I have to admit it was rather amusing,” Neal chuckled softly, thinking back on better days. Belle simply smiled softly at him.

“So… imps don’t breed… then… where do they come from?” she then asked. Neal just sighed and shrugged before shaking his head.

“I don’t know. Papa tried to explain, though I am not sure I understood. They are created within their hive mind… which is also a place… and a god… it is a mess. Apparently the world they come from… it is sort of made of flesh and it is from within that flesh they are grown,” Neal continued to rub his head.

“A place of flesh… with massive spires like that of a cathedral going up eternally into arching thunderstorms dancing endlessly as the bone floor is warm beneath your feet…” the words were not spoken, but merely fell out of Belle’s mouth. Neal sat there… a disbelieving look on his eyes.

“Yes… it is… sort of like that… I guess. Um… have you… have you been there?” he then whispered, but Belle was quick to shake her head.

“No… well… not as such… um… it is more like… well… I have dreamed of this place… I have met Gold there. I know it should be… nightmarish, but I cannot ever remember being afraid…” she whispered softly.

“Well… it is the imps’ home… for them it isn’t frightening, even though it scares the hell out of us,” Neal explained. “I need a drink, you want one? Looks like you need one.”

Belle looked as he walked over to a box, opening it and taking out a flask, her blue eyes absolutely filled with astonishment.

“But… I have never seen that place before… how can I know it?” she questioned. Neal walked back to the table… though she hadn’t answered him he put a glass in front of her and poured into it.

“Hm… well… that would be the hivemind. You may not have seen it… Papa haven’t seen it… but the imps have. It is a memory shared by all of them. So… I guess the dreams you have having about that place… I am not quite sure they count as dreams… or well how humans think of dreams anyway…” Neal sighed. “I haven’t experienced it to me… so… it is impossible for me to understand really…”

Belle nodded, understanding that, gently rubbing her hands together nervously.

“Um… I am sorry I don’t really have much in the way of answers…” Neal sighed softly.

“It is fine… it seems that it is only imps and Gold that really knows…” Belle gave him a gentle smile. “But… could you tell me more about Gold? So far I know nothing about him and I feel that he knows everything about me…”

Neal sighed, before he nodded.

“Well… Gold… for what ever he is, was actually a good father. I never wanted for anything as a child. He made sure I went to school… taught me to read and encouraged me to be among humans… despite Nugget’s disapproval. I for the longest time thought my life was perfectly normal, even if he tried to avoid meeting with several humans… as tricking several humans into seeing him as human is immensely difficult, he would often carry Nugget around in a bag as to help him… I don’t need to tell you that Nugget was not too pleased about getting into a bag,” Neal chuckled, causing Belle to giggle too.

“No… I cannot imagine Nugget ever wanting to let himself to get into a bag in order to be carried around,” Belle chuckled.

“Oh, the look of distain he would give when papa asked him to get into the bag,” Neal shrugged as he grinned, roughing up his hair.

“Quite amazing that Nugget would listen to him,” Belle chuckled. Neal shrugged.

“Well… Nugget has always been sort of soft when it comes to Gold… or… as soft as Nugget gets,” the man sighed. Belle remained silent for a while as she glanced over at him.

“I… I think that Gold really worries about you… and that he… that he miss you,” Belle was not certain if the man wanted to hear this for someone whom he didn’t know. Slowly she saw him lower his head, nodding slightly.

“I believe he does… but…” his voice faded out.

“But what?”

“Because of Nugget I couldn’t remain. He wanted that I should join the hivemind… I don’t think papa wanted to… but… by then I knew that when the two of them would have a disagreement… Nugget would eventually get his way. So I ran… papa… he caught up to me. He always knew how to find me… I confessed my fears to him… that I did not want to be like him. I guess… I guess I hurt him greatly upon saying that. And I do regret it… I didn’t mean it like that… but…” Neal let out a sigh. Belle simply reached out, taking his hand in hers.

“He… he gave me the money that he had and hugged me tight. It has been a couple of years now. I always worried about Nugget finding me… seems he knew where I was all along. I guess that I was silly that he would care about me… to him I do not matter at all,” he finally sighed.

“Well…” Belle finally dared to speak up. “If they already know where you are… you don’t need to run and hide anymore. This doesn’t exactly look like the best place to stay.”

Neal looked around, letting out a low chuckle.

“No… I guess not. Guess running was silly. If I was so fearful of loosing my humanity… perhaps I should enjoy it a bit more,” Neal then said.

“I would advise it…” Belle smiled to him, attempting to encourage him. He smiled to her a grateful look upon those gentle eyes.

“Thank you…” however then his eyes widened and a dread came upon his face.

“Oh…! I am sorry!” he was quick to say, but Belle furrowed, very confused at his sudden apology. Neal shook his head quickly.

“Here I go speaking about being happy to keep my humanity while you… are… well…” he was quick to explain. Belle lowered her head slightly, feeling the scales brush against the fabric of her clothes. She just sort of… forgot…

She gave him a comforting smile.

“It is alright… I am alright… I think…” she muttered. “I… I honestly don’t know what to think… but… I never really was scared of Gold or the imps… I feel… I feel at home with them. I was… I was happy that Ore decided to stay with me… that I wasn’t alone again…”

Again she paused, biting her lip gently.

“And in that world… that world of flesh, bone and lighting…” her blue eyes moved down to the floor slightly. “Even there I am not afraid and feel… at home…”

She leaned back in the chair, having to move a bit uncomfortable because of that stubby tail.

“Perhaps I have already lost… if… if I could only speak with Gold alone… I think that is the way that I can learn the truth of going on… though I doubt that Nugget will allow it…” Belle sighed. Neal grumbled softly.

“Well… I say you find a good sized wooden box, you pick up Nugget and put him in said box before nailing the lid shut. Then when the rest of them will try to free their leader and he himself raging in that box, I am certain you will be able to have time to speak to papa,” Neal smiled to her, and Belle let out a loud laugh at the image of the leader imp trapped in a box.

“I am not sure I would like what happens when he is let out,” Belle giggled.

“Well… he is hardly a happy critter so the best of times...” Neal rolled his eyes, before both of them laughed due to the insanity of the situation. It was only thing that they could do.

“But why did you call him Nugget?” Belle had to ask again. Neal shrugged.

“I don’t quite remember… I was really small when I named him… I named papa too… they don’t have names between themselves. He named me Bae… and… he was a good father. Life wasn’t always easy, but I felt that I was safe. When I was really small I would sleep with his tail curled around me and the rest would pile around us. Nothing makes a child sleep better than knowing that whatever monster or killer lurking out there when you have far more dangerous things protecting you,” Neal chuckled gently.

“Yes… imps do seem to enjoy sleeping in piles…” Belle smiled towards him, finding the story absolutely adorable, imagining a small Neal curled up in Gold’s tail with the rest of the imps curling around them.

“The whole hivemind thing… makes it hard for them to be alone…” Neal shrugged.

“Yeah… it is something I have felt too…” Belle had to admit. Again there was a silence between the two of them.

“But why do you think Gold is so different from the rest of them?” she then asked.

“Dunno…” Neal drank down slightly, Belle having not taken her glass yet. “I do think… that he is human… or was human…”

Belle had to blink a bit at this… though… of course that made sense. He was far too human to not at least have been human at one point… so… the same thing which was now happening to her had already happened to him.

“Though… there is a bit of a curious thing about that…” Neal then muttered.

“What?” Belle asked curiously.

“Well… papa says that Nugget is his father,” Neal then stated.

“Like… adoption?” Belle asked, though Neal shook his head.

“No… like… genetically…” he then said. Belle could only stare at him for a long while as her mind tried to understand what was said.

“How?!”

It was really all her mind could come up with. Though Neal seemed as confused as she, simply shaking his head.

“Don’t know, though I think that is the reason papa looks the way he does,” Neal tried to explain. Belle had to hold her head a bit… this really was a bit too much.

“So… Nugget is your grandfather?” she then asked. A strange facial expression came upon Neal’s face as he considered this.

“I want to say no…” he then said.

“So did… Nugget… with a human woman?” Belle just felt like nothing in this world made sense any more. Neal however quickly shook his head.

“No, Nugget doesn’t have the… equipment,” Neal was now the color of an overripe tomato. “Imps don’t breed. Don’t think they understand the concept. Breeding to them is something lower races do… like talking,” he was then quick to explain.

Belle let out a soft sigh.

“I don’t think I am ever going to be fully able to understand what is going on…” she scratched the back of her neck slightly.

“I have lived with them all my life and I hardly understand anything,” Neal muttered, drinking deeply from his drink.

A silence fell between them, before Neal glanced over to her.

“So… what are you going to do now…?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on this chapter: Bow was designed in the wonderful picture that nia-nita gave me for my birthday, and Alloy was named by dekujin in one of our rps

Belle sat there for quite some time, Neal’s question about what she should do… she did not know. She looked around but did not know what she should do.

“I am not sure…” she admitted to him. “I really do not know… I mean… what can I do? I have already started to change… I don’t think… I don’t think that it is a cure for it….”

She hesitated for a while.

“I… I don’t really want to hide…” she then admitted. “I want to enjoy life… I want to be happy. I guess I don’t have much time as I… as I already have a tail… or the start of one. But… if that is my fate… so be it.”

There was a resignation in her eyes, but also strength and a sense of… peace. She already felt at home with those creatures… and uneasy being alone.

And what use was fighting? She was not even sure if she wanted to fight any more.

“Anyway…” she hesitated for a moment. “I mean… Gold seems fine… I mean, he is an odd sort of creature… this is true, but… there are worse fates.”

“I guess…” Neal muttered nervously as he glanced over at her, but he was uneasy. Belle reached her hand out, taking his hand as her blue eyes met his.

“Don’t worry so much,” she smiled towards him.

“But...” she smiled gently. “I want you to promise me one thing…”

Neal nodded, even if he did not know what she would ask of him.

“Promise me that you won’t hide anymore. Promise me, that you will go out there and enjoy your life. Who knows… perhaps you can meet a young woman settle down and… well,” Belle gave him a kind smile.

“I think I should first concentrate on finding a job first,” he said with an amused tone in his voice, causing Belle to giggle slightly.

“Yes… I guess that comes first. But… know that you can always come to me… for anything. Even if you just feel the need to just talk. I live in the apartment just above the library. You can come any time,” she assured him once again.

“Thank you Belle…” he smiled softly. “And I… I hope that… I hope that you will find… a happy ending.”

There really had no other thing that he was able to say. It sounded silly perhaps… but it was true. He truly wished that she would be happy… to get a sort of happy ending.

Belle smiled gently towards him, nodding her head.

“You too,” she said as she stood up, making certain that the skirt was covering her tail… something that she wasn’t certain that she could ever get used to.

“I will go back home… it was really nice to meet you Neal, and please… do not hesitate visiting me,” she reached out and took the young man into her arms, giving him a gentle hug. She smiled happily as he wrapped her arms around her.

They held each other like that for some time, both of them feeling a strange sense of relief of knowing that they were no longer alone.

Finally Belle let go of the man she had gotten such a intense care for because of her connection with Gold. There really was no other way that she could describe it. Eventually they said their goodbyes and Belle started on her road back to her apartment.

 

All the while she was walking back to her apartment, Belle wondered if she was being… followed.

Well… she was almost certain that she was. She was certain that Gold… or more correctly Nugget wouldn’t loose sight of her.

But she did not… fear Gold. Nugget… well that was another matter.

Finally she unlocked the door to her apartment, just able to step inside before she heard very loud and intense chirping before something ran straight into her legs and clutched them close. Looking down she saw Ore hugging her legs closely, rubbing his face on her.

“Aw, hi Ore, I missed you too,” she bent down, wrapping her hands around the scaly body, picking up the creature, rubbing against her.

“You were worried weren’t you?” Belle continued to rub the imp’s head as she walked into the living room where she saw two other imps milling about.

“Oh! You brought some friends?” she settled down on the couch, Ore still clung to her, still chirping all the while. Belle knew he had worried greatly about her, causing her to sigh softly.

“Silly imp…” she smiled. Her attention was then drawn to the two other imps. One… the smaller of the two new ones, Ore being the smallest one, had climbed up on the couch next to her and looking on the scene with interest. Belle attempted to reach out to pet it, but it moved away, just out of reach. After she lowered her hand the imp instantly moved close again. Slowly she raised her hand again, but this time she took care not to grab it instead just holding out her hand and letting it chose if it wanted the touch. The imp then moved closer, chirped softly to her as it rubbed itself against her hand.

“A bit of a shy one aren’t you? But that is alright, you are cute,” she smiled towards it. The imp then moved closer and nudged Ore, who nuzzled back. Her attention then moved from the second new imp, a bit larger than the two others, who had busied itself by looking through everything in her apartment, and was now holding up a particularly fragile figurine she was quite fond of.

“Hey, you, put it down!” Belle exclaimed, causing Ore and his friend to look over at the third imp, who froze as it looked over at her. “You heard me, put it down… gently!”

She warned it and it then put the trinket down as he looked over at her with wide eyes wondering if it did the right thing.

“Good boy! Come here,” she waved to it, and it scurried over to her and perched on the arm rest. Looking close at the imp she noticed it had some scales on its throat which splayed out which made the imp look like it was wearing a bowtie.

“Aren’t you a special little fella?” she asked it, scratching it gently, causing it to push out its chest in pride.

Like all of them were settled down on the couch and she had to admit that she was very comfortable being there with them. Watching some mindless TV-show… she couldn’t remember it at all… but as she stroked over their scaly backs and heads she just felt at home. Something that she could not without them anymore.

Slowly she yawned softly… with all that had happened it was no wonder she was left exhausted. Still… she was uncertain about going to bed. Would he come…? Or would she go… to that place?

Belle tightened her jaw. No, she would not be scared anymore and she would be brave.

Slowly she started to stand up to, the imps letting out complaining chirps as they all attempted to climb onto her lap and curl up in order to keep her from removing herself.

“Silly imps!” she exclaimed with a giggle as she attempted to lift them away, and after a bit of protest from the scaly creatures she was finally able to move herself out of the couch, having to giggle slightly at the very disgruntled look upon their face.

“I will just get ready for bed you silly imps!” she giggled towards them and they chirped up towards her.

“A couple of minutes!” she insisted loudly to them before she moved towards her and closed the door for them. Removing her clothes she looked towards the mirror the scales had spread out… but it was the short tail… which… still wasn’t all that long and could still somewhat be hidden. Certainly investing in long skirts or coats would be prudent. Luckily it was getting colder and walking around in coats or long sweaters which went past her butt would not cause much suspicion.

She sighed softly… not quite daring to touch it yet… but much less frightened than she had been when she got it she dressed herself in her thick plushy pajama pants which she would normally only wear in the coldest winter nights, but… she was not was good as dealing with the cold anymore.

A consequence from the change no doubt.

Wandering over to the bed she found that the imp were curling up in the bed, having made it ready for her. Gently she smiled at them, once again feeling happy that she did not need to go to bed alone. As the three imps snuggled close to her Belle smiled ever so softly at them.

“Well… since Ore has a name… I guess it is only fair that you two also get some…” she muttered to herself as she ran her finger over the strange scales of the larger imp.

“Hm… it almost look like you are wearing a bowtie... so how about Bow?” she asked it, the imp cocking its head at her. She was not sure if the imps really understood much when it came to names, but at least it did not seem to dislike it.

“Yes… I think Bow is going to fit,” she smiled towards it as it chirped happily back at her. Belle then looked towards the other two imps, Ore and his friend nuzzling each other and having fun doing some very gently tussling on the bed.

“Looks like the two of you are very close aren’t you? Hm… well… as Ore is… well Ore… the best thing would be to have names that match…” she thought to herself as she reached out her hand and patted the two imps who instantly chirped happily towards her and nudged her hand… the new imp having started to gain a bit of confidence with them.

“Alloy?” she said after having thought for a while. “Ore and Alloy?”

The imps simply snuggled close to her and each other, more or less seemingly trying to climb on top of each other.

“Yes… Ore and Alloy…” with that she moved slightly, before sleep took her… wondering if she would see that pulsating flesh world. But no… it was only dreams she could no longer remember the moment that she opened her eyes in the morning.

 

As the morning light was shining down in the small apartment above the library as Belle finally managed to get the complaining imps to get out of the bed before she wandered over to the bathroom. As she came out the three imps were at her counter, again with the cup of tea and greeted her with happy chirps.

Picking up her cup she looked down in it, swirling it slightly as she started to think. Something that she hadn’t really considered before.

Why did the imps know how to make her tea? And why would they do it so often?

Slowly she wandered over to the sink and poured it out, but gave the imps the praises she usually would have. As she started to get ready for work, the three imps shared a rather uneasy look in their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets Gold in her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His Eyes are now coming to an end. There are about four chapters left and I aim to have the last chapter be posted on the anniversary of the original impverse story which is 30th of October (when it was posted to tumblr). I thought it would be fitting.

Night was settling over the small town of Storybrooke as Belle was making herself ready for bed. Work had progressed as normal, but she was sad that she had not seen Archie around and she had wanted to speak with him for a long while, but either she hadn’t been working late or he hadn’t simply shown up.

She really hoped that he was alright… she already thought of him as a friend and if something bad had happened…

The imps had been acting… strange. They had kept making tea… well that was expected, but they seemed more and more distressed as she continued pouring it out, even if she still praised them and gave them their usual rewards.

And as she had been preparing for going to bed she did note that the tail hadn’t grown any further nor had she gotten any more scales. She started to believe that she was correct in her assumption, however their reaction did worry her.

Hopefully they would settle down soon enough.

Even as she curled up on the bed having expected the imps to come and join her as usual, but it did not seem that they would, moving around in the apartment and clearly highly uneasy.

Belle simply sighed as she sighed softly. What was she going to do with these creatures? The door into her room was left open as she suspected that if she closed the door she would wake up in the middle of the night to loud offended chirping to be locked out.

Laying there in the bed, her eyes was closed as she did her best to get to sleep, however she spent a long time simply listening to the scurrying of the imps out in the living room.

It was far past midnight before she finally fell asleep.

In her dreams she started to feel… warm… comforting…

Slowly she blinked herself awake in that world of flesh and lightening. Standing up she found herself nude, yet she did not feel like it as she was covered in scales, the tail which in the waking world nothing more than a stump was now flowing behind her, flicking a bit nervously behind her.

Slowly she wandered across the boney floor, her claws scraping softly against the surface. Her hands moved over her aqua colored scales as she wandered this nightmarish landscape that a part of her felt so at home in.

Standing and marveling over the eternal arching thunderstorm as she heard those now familiar clawed steps behind her.

Slowly she turned around and found Gold standing there, his tail showing his uncertainty as he was not certain that she would accept him.

“Hi…” Belle gave him a small smile.

“Hi…” the reptilian man answered her before he wandered closer, the two of them standing there before they continued to watch the rolling storm without a word to each other, before Belle glanced over to him again.

“So you are speaking now?” she couldn’t keep from making a slight jab towards him, even if she felt no real ire towards him, understanding that him not speaking hadn’t been his fault.

“Papa has other things that keeps him occupied in the moment,” Gold said, nervously scratching the back of his neck slightly.

“Busy little critter he seems to be,” Belle cocked her head slightly.

“Hm… he is at times… but he keeps the swarm alive… having done so since… well far before my time,” he told her, Belle nodded slightly. Again silence fell between the two of them. Gold stepped closer to her nervously.

“Um… my boy… you spoke to him… what did he… what did he say? How is he? How is he doing? I… I worry about him…” the nervousness were clear in his voice.

”He… he does worry about… your father… but… I think he realized that your father already knowing where he is it means that he does not really need to run any more. I think… I think he is going to stop hiding and live life as he wants. A ordinary human life,” she spoke softly, her blue eyes gazing into his, wondering how he would take this information. A happy smile then came upon the reptilian man’s lips and his yellow glowed warmly.

“I do not believe if there are any words that you could have spoken which makes me happier. He is… very precious to me,” Gold confessed to her. Belle knew he was telling the truth when he said that… the love for his son… even if he wasn’t like himself… was some of the greatest that she had ever witnessed.

“He… he cares for you too. He told me that you were a very good father to him,” her voice hardly rose above more than a whisper. Gold fell silent for a bit, his tail flicking nervously behind him.

“I… I tried to be... it just… that he had to leave… but he is human… he did not want… this,” he muttered as he looked around.

“I think that is what makes you a good father…” she reached out and let her claws gently caress the claws on his arm. “You let him choose what he wanted to do with his life, and didn’t pressure him into a life that he didn’t want.”

Gold turned towards her, before she reached out his hand and touched her gently. Like they simply stood there, just feeling each other. Belle was amazed at how… real the touch felt to her. It was as if they really was there… even as she told herself that this was a dream… or… at the very least not real… but… every other part of her told her simply could not believe how this wasn’t real.

“What… what is this place?” she asked after some time has passed. Gold looked around.

“It is… hard to explain… it is… a mind world? Humans haven’t really came up for a word for this place… it is… created by the memories and thoughts of the swarm… their memories of home. They don’t… dream like humans do… instead they retreat here for… well… what they want... usually they just play or spend time together…” he attempted to explain himself.

“So… this is the imp’s home?” she asked, looking at how he nodded. “Have you… have you been there?”

“No… I haven’t…” he said as he moved even closer to her and Belle could now feel his body heat against her own. Slowly she reached out her clawed hand and placed it on his chest. Memories of the other times that they have spent time together in this place and she could feel her scales flush with color.

Again she felt this great need for him… unable to keep from raising her scaled tail as his own startled to flicker as he leaned into her touch, almost pleading for it, a slight rumble in his throat, a sound which caused her to tremble ever so slightly.

“Why me?” the question simply slipped past her sharp teeth. It had been something that she had wondered about for quite some time by now. Gold’s clawed hands slowly ran down her back, caressing her scales gently, but stopped at her question.

“Papa… he told me that you were like me… I did not believe him at first… but then… watching you and getting to know you in the shop… I started to hope that it was the truth. Though the swarm is welcoming and my family… I am not like them. I am not like a human either, but…” he stopped slightly as he glanced down towards the floor.  Belle blinked her eyes as she gazed into those golden glowing eyes. She did not really know what he spoke about… that she was like him? That didn’t make sense to her, but she continued to listen to him.

“You were so kind… so gentle. Each time I spoke to you I fell more for you… and the thought of not being alone… I confess may have made me wish beyond anything that you would be able to accept me… even knowing what I was…” he whispered softly, Belle again feeling rather flushed. Never had she heard of anyone else speak of her like this. This creature really did think so highly of her, something that she had never been used to. To be adored like this creature adored her… it was strange for Belle in truth… no one had ever looked at her like that before.

“But…” he paused for a moment as he reached out to allow his sharp claws to run through her brown hair.

“… more than anything… it was you compassion to the little one eyed one. You took in this pitiful creature that you did not know… that was a total stranger to you. Even without knowing what it was, you picked it up and took it into your home, kept it safe and protected it, even allowing it to sleep next to you when it needed warmth and comfort…” Gold’s thumb ran over her cheek gently, only gracing her ever so gently with his claw. “When I saw that… when we searched shelter in your warm dwelling for a night… I knew that I was helplessly in love with you… even as I have to confess to feeling… envious of the little one eyed one… how I wished to be in its place…”

Belle stood there for some time before she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her. Gold hesitated for a moment, his golden glowing eyes wide, before he nervously lifted his hands, shivering for a moment before he finally dared to rest on her back.

Feeling his body against hers… it felt… good… right. Belle continued to hold onto him, not at all wanting to let him go.

Slowly she moved her head, kissing his cheek gently even as he nuzzled against the nape of her neck. He could not find the words to describe the overwhelming joy at being able to hold her like this… even if it was in this place.

Time was lost to the both of them... Belle did not exactly remember clearly… it seemed to become more and more like a dream until she woke up.

 

It was early in the morning and Belle stayed in bed, simply having the blanket around herself as she watched the sun rise outside her window.

Reaching down to pet some scaly head as she had done so many time before she found only blanket and sheets. Furrowing her brows she sat herself up and looked around only to find herself utterly alone in her own room.

“Ore?” there was no response. Slowly she stood herself up, slipping her feet into her slippers as she brought her bathrobe around herself as she started to head for her bedroom door. “Alloy? Bow?”

There was no response something which worried her greatly. Had they left? Gone back to the swarm. Her heart clenched slightly at the very thought of now being alone…

Opening her door she found she was not alone.

On top of her kitchen counter beside a cup of tea sat an imp. An imp twice the size of the rest of them who’s slit eyes was staring directly at her, sitting absolutely still, its gaze being enough to freeze her in place, making her able to only utter one word.

“Nugget…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Nugget have a “talk”.

Belle stood frozen in the middle of her apartment as she looked at the big imp perched on the counter on her kitchen. The creature continued to observe her and Belle found it frightening to look into those large glowing eyes.

Despite being much smaller than her, she felt as if she stood in the presence of something really powerful. She did not know why… which made her more uneasy towards it.

Nugget then took the cup that had been prepared for her and pushed the cup closer to her with a chirp.

Looking down at the concoction which she was not at all thinking was tea any more… at least not fully. She then lifted her gaze again and looked directly into those reptilian eyes.

During her many thoughts about her situation, she had wished to confront Gold, to make him tell her what was going on. Yet… she had come to learn he was not the force behind it. That force was now sitting in her kitchen.

With determined steps she walked up towards the counter.

“You! What are you doing? What is the meaning of all of this?” She pointed towards the imp who held its ground, hardly intimidated by the small human female. It just sat there. Belle put her hand to her forehead, shaking it slightly as she sighed.

“Why me?” she then sighed softly leaning resting her head in his hand. “Why did you choose me? Why… why all of this…?”

She looked towards it. Nugget simply looked away before he pushed the cup even closer to her insisting that she should drink. Belle simply gritted her teeth before she shook her head.

“No,” she said firmly, causing the imp to move slightly and grumbled at her stubbornness.

“I will not do as you want until you tell me the reason why I should,” Belle pointed her finger, ignoring that the creature could quite easily bite her finger off quite easily. Instead it let out a chirp while continuing its grumbling towards her.

Continuing to look into the creature’s eyes and then… she understood.

“You are scared…” she said stunned as she sat herself down on her chair as she looked at it. The creature instantly shifted its position, puffing out its chest and held its head high.

“So this is true… you are scared,” the pretence from the critter really didn’t work on her. Nugget clearly simply huffed towards her, clearly not liking being found out. “What are you afraid of?”

At this question Nugget looked away from her, but continued to push the cup closer to her.

“No,” she said firmly even daring to poke the large head of the imp, who clearly did not like that, huffing loudly towards her.  “You will tell me what is going on, or I won’t do it.”

Nugget continued to grumble before it looked at the finger, even opening its mouth and brought it closer to almost bite her, but Belle simply flicked the imp’s small nose.

“No. No biting!” she said firmly, causing the imp to let out another disgruntled chirp and let out a loud huff.

“Listen to me, you may be used getting used to everyone obeying you, but I won’t do as you want unless you give me the reason why I should,” she said firmly, deciding that she would not feel scared anymore.

Nugget continued to observe the female human, Belle still not looking away. It seemed for a moment that the creature was lost about what it should do next. Then a resigned huff passed those deadly teeth, though it still seemed rather reluctant. Slowly it moved closer to Belle, sitting now very close to her, so close that she could feel it’s breath against her face.

As she watched those slit eyes narrow she felt herself utterly unable to move, now being in the creature’s full control. If she had the power to do so she would have screamed or try to get away, but all she could do was sit and stare into those big glowing golden eyes as the world shifted around her.

 

Fire…  
Screaming…  
Death…  
So much death…  
She felt it all… deaths so many deaths, crying out and then silent. She felt all of them, she knew all of them. Her kin… her family.  
Slaughtered.  
Belle could hardly describe the horror that she felt as she looked around to see these creatures… large creatures dripping oil and screeching towards a polluted sky.  
Everything was a mess… everything was wrong, this wasn’t supposed to happen!  
It was so loud… so loud… how could she even think with it being so loud?!  
Then came the dawning realization.  
She was going to die. They were all going to die.  
Looking over her shoulders she saw several glowing eyes looking at her. Imps… but now hardly much smaller than herself.  
They were all pleading for her to do something, to protect them. Of course such pleading was futile. They knew they had been abandoned. Abandoned by their god… by their home and creator.  
It had left them for dead.  
In this world of metal and grime.  
They would not be missed. It wasn’t a big loss after all. Happened all the time.  
Again she looked into the eyes of her family. They had all chosen for her to protect them. They had all served her and in return she had lead them right into a slaughter.  
NO!  
It could not end like this.  
It WOULD not end like this!

Again the world shifted before her eyes, now she stood with her family… the little that she had managed to lead to safety… the few who were now scarred and battered, but alive.  
Trillions of eyes were upon them.  
This was not some glorious return.  
This was a trial.  
They were supposed to die.  
They were lost and should not have been able to destroy their enemy.  
Their god had seen no way for them to win.  
But she had.  
And for this she was faced with exile.  
A death sentence.  
Her family was welcomed back, but they stood by her. She had saved them and if she were to be abandoned on some planet, they would go with her.  
Even if this surely meant they would die with her.  
She sneered towards her god.  
She would not die.  
She would survive.  
This she promised.

Earth… Storybrooke. Belle looked around. She knew her town and was now in it… even if she saw it from a shorter angle than she was used to.  
Her family hadn’t died.  
It had prospered in this new place.  
Once in a while others would be exiled here and she would take them in. Hardly creatures to brag about, most seen as useless by their god.  
But… she would take them in.  
Life wasn’t too hard in this place, lots of food and not many dangers.  
Even the large one… Gold Belle realized… only here he was a young boy… prospered here. As she watched the young child… tough like this he was bigger than her, run and giggle among the imps that had taken to making noises as this seemed to make him happy, playing chase in the dark streets, she felt an intense need to take care and protect this odd creature that she had created.

Then this vision of their good life went up in flames.  
Again screaming and death.  
The sky red with pollution as oil dripped and screeching filled the air.  
Storybrooke… in ruins.  
Everything… gone.  
She tried her best to protect her family.  
The big one…  
But a big metal spike pierced her chest and she slumped into the dust and oil.  
She had failed.  
She had failed her family…

The world was in ruins… dusty and dead…  
But Belle then saw something walking in the distance.  
Gold… holding his arms around himself.  
He was alone. She couldn’t protect him anymore.  
Before her eyes she watched him drop to his knees and collapsed.  
He was gone…  
With no one to be there with him.  
Alone…  
He shouldn’t be alone…

 

Belle’s head was feeling that it had been through a meat grinder as the world was back in the kitchen in her small apartment above the library. Leaning down she rested her head in her hand, whining softly. Nugget looked towards her, resting its clawed hands on her as it chirped softly to her.

“No… I am fine…” she whispered. “Just… just give me a minute…”

With that she leaned on the counter hiding her face in her arms. Nugget simply sat there before continuing to gently stroke her hair as it waited for her to recover.

Belle wondering what that was… what did she see… what did she experience?

Slowly she lifted her head and looked into those glowing eyes and she understood. That had been Nugget’s memories… Nugget’s experiences and feelings…

Those things… would they come here?

“You… you are scared that… they will come and… you will die and Gold will be… alone…” she whispered. “Are they… really coming?”

Nugget simply glanced towards the open veranda door, before its eyes met hers again. Belle had followed its gaze before she swallowed.

“What… what should I do?” Belle was utterly lost with all this information. Nugget simply pushed the tea cup closer, before the large imp jumped from the counter, wandering out on the veranda and jumped down, vanishing into the darkness of the alleyways.

Back in the apartment sat Belle looking down into the tea cup, the three imps running from where they had hid behind the couch, chirping up at her, clearly worried about her. Belle only managed to give them the faintest of smiles as her mind was still filled with the memories and fears of a creature she did not fully understand. Her blue eyes then returned to the cup of tea.

“What now…?” she whispered to herself, standing to her feet before wandering over to her window and looking up at the sunrise, feeling the chill of the cold morning air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having “talked” to Nugget, Belle needs to talk to someone… anyone.

“Look… I don’t even know why I called you here… I just needed someone to talk to… and… you were the only one I could think off…”

Belle looked up at the tall hunched man who wrapped his long bony fingers around the warm chocolate.

“Hm… usually aren’t the one humans confide in…”

Still… he simply looked into the cup and took a sip of the boiling hot liquid, causing Belle to slightly raise a brow.

“Well… Archie hasn’t been around… and no one else knows about the imps. Is… is there anything else I can get you?” she looked towards the fearful figure, that cocked his head in a avian manner.

“Well… the chocolate cake looks good,” he said in a slow tone.

“I will get some,” Belle was still not sure if this was a good idea… this man… or… well she was struggling thinking about this thing as a man. He wasn’t. She knew that. But… after what she had learned…

If she simply sat at home and didn’t speak to anyone… she might go mad. Even calling upon this… this thing which called itself Mr. Griphus seemed like a better idea than that.

Trying to seem at least somewhat normal she went up to the counter an ordered the slice of chocolate cake… she had no stomach to eat yet. Getting it she walked back and placed it in front of the tall man before sitting down.

Watching him eat she found herself asking what she had wondered for a long time.

“What are you?”

Mr. Griphus hardly glanced up from his piece of cake as he brought the fork through it, bringing the slice to his lips.

“I do not know. I am what people call me. There are no one else like me… or no one else that I have encountered,” he said as he continued concentrating on eating his cake.

“Don’t you get lonely?” Belle wondered. Mr. Griphus cocked his head. “I mean… don’t you want to be with someone… like you?”

Mr. Griphus considered her question for a while.

“I do not know. It might be frightening… to meet something else like me,” he spoke slowly. Belle swallowed.

“Are you a god?” she then asked.

“To some,” it didn’t seem like the creature took much interest in being worshipped. Belle swallowed nervously.

“Why… why are you here? On earth?”

His black eyes bored into hers.

“It is the only planet with chocolate,” was his response. Belle sat there dumbfounded for several seconds.

“You are here… because of chocolate?” she then asked, stuttering slightly in disbelief. 

“What other reason would I be here for?” he asked as he sipped his warm chocolate slightly. Belle really did not have much of a response, simply sitting there staring at him. He then chuckled.

“It certainly isn’t because of humans. Though… I must admit your hubris is rather amusing at times,” he gave a faint grin towards her.

“Just…” Belle simply sighed.

“Well… humans do not keep bees because they are concerned about the lives of the individual bees now do they?” he leaned back slightly as he continued with eating the cake, clearly enjoying himself.

Belle blinked. “I… I guess not…”

“Is that the way you see humans… as insects?” she then asked. Mr. Griphus thought for a bit.

“No… not quite. Humans need insects after all. If humanity was destroyed I’d forget about its existence and move on,” he explained. A shiver went down Belle’s spine. Perhaps calling on this creature had been a worse idea than she had first thought. Belle sighed softly as she moved her fingers over the porcelain of her cup of tea.

“That is… that is not all that comforting…” she muttered.

“Well… it is the reason you feel uneasy around me,” he spoke with a low tone.

“I am not…” Belle protested, but stopped as she saw him raise his eyebrow, making the words fall silent on her lips.

“You do… but… that is natural. In some part of you… you understand. You understand that... when you look at me you come face to face with the fact that you are finite. I was there long before you existed… before anything you knew existed… and I will be there after you are gone… and everything you know is gone…” he paused to take another sip of his chocolate drink, before he smiled.

“And some part of you understand that I could blink everything out here out of existence as easily as…” he held up his hand, Belle finding herself trembling slightly as she watched those long boney fingers. “…snapping my fingers.”

Belle’s eyes widened as she watched his hand, as if the moment that snapping sound was heard her… and earth existence itself would just… end…

She sat like that… for what felt like an eternity just waiting… on the moment that he would let his finger fall from his thumb… but it had only been a couple of seconds before he grinned at her.

“You… you actually don’t want to end the world…” she breathed out softly.

“As I said… only place with chocolate,” he mused as he took the last bite out of his cake.

“There really isn’t another planet with chocolate?” she found that thought rather amusing. Mr. Griphus let out a long sigh.

“I could tell you all the factors that would need to be present for a world to produce chocolate, not only the plant itself, but the other ingredients… not to mention a species to take those and make it into chocolate… but human life is so painfully short you would die of old age before I could even get half way,” he rolled his eyes slightly… more concerned with picking up every last crumb off his plate.

“You can end planets by snapping your fingers and you can’t make chocolate?” Belle was struggling to even fathom the conversation she was currently having. Mr. Griphus simply lifted his head and looked at her with narrow black eyes.

“For all you humans bragging that you are the smartest thing on this planet, you still cannot make honey now can you?” he grumbled towards her. Belle fell silent… thinking that poking this creature further may not end that well.

“Still… I hardly believe you called upon me to just ask about me. Do you want to take me up on the offer I made last time we spoke?” he asked as he leaned back.

“NO!” Belle exclaimed. “NO! NEVER!”

“Duly noted…” the creature said.

“Just… Nugget… the leader of the imps… he… I am not quite sure what he did. But… he allowed me to see his… his memories? His thoughts? It felt as if I was living it…” she shuddered slightly.

“That is the hivemind. It is how they… communicate. As far as I have understood,” he said.

“Well… I understood that… which is… strange… but… then… I saw the world in flames… this world. I don’t know… I think Nugget believes that something will come and… destroy the world. Which… well… I just…” she put her head in her hands.

“I used to just be a librarian… in a small town. Sure I wanted adventure but… I guess be careful what you wish for…” she then sighed, not noting how intently Mr. Griphus was staring at her.

“So… the leader… this Nugget believes the world will end… why?” he then asked. Belle shrugged.

“I don’t even know if it is something he truly believes or if it is just something that he fears… you know… fears that is not going to happen,” she scratched her arm.

“How… how did he fear the world would end?”

“Invasion… I think Nugget almost was killed by something like that before and he fears should they attack now… he won’t make it… and his son… Gold… will die in the dusty wasteland that the world becomes…” the more she thought about it… it sounded just like the fears of an overprotective father.

She did not notice how those black eyes were staring at her.

“And no chocolate…” his voice was low and deep. Belle simply had to chuckle and shake her head.

“Yes… the chocolate would be gone too…” she chuckled, shaking her head as she sipped her tea. However as she looked up again… the tall shade of a man had vanished. She furrowed her brows… looking around, but it was as if he hadn’t been there to begin with.

“I guess he had something better to do…”

Deciding that she should get home to Ore, Alloy and Bow as it was nearly their dinner time… and Bow especially had seemed to learn just when dinner time tended to be and if she wasn’t on time he would help himself… and Belle wasn’t really feeling like cleaning her entire kitchen tonight.

Wandering down the street as evening started to settle over the small town of Storybrooke Belle stopped slightly along with the rest of the people out, simply watching the sky on amazement. Above them there were hundreds of shooting stars, trailing the evening sky with a multitude of colors.

Belle stood there in absolute amazement, it was absolutely amazing.

Slowly the wonderful spectacle died down and Belle looked up for a couple of minutes more, but it was done. Slowly she continued her walk home to her small apartment above the library.

 

Already at the door she could hear scurrying from the inside of the apartment.

“Yes, yes… I am here… I am here, just a moment,” she muttered as she opened her door… to find not only her three imps, but, her apartment filled with the entire swarm… all of them greeting her with eager chirps.

Belle looked utterly confused, before her eyes met wandering over to her, a soft smile on his lips.

“What is…?” she asked confused. Gold then looked towards Nugget which had perched itself on the kitchen counter. The imp jumped down from the counter before jumping down, the rest following and leaving the two alone in the apartment.

“Something… changed…” he whispered softly towards her, reaching out his scaled hand, taking hers as she looked into those glowing eyes.

“If you… if you want…” he whispered with a rather nervous tone in his voice as he reached out with his other hand and caressed her cheek gently. “We no longer have to hide so… I can stay… if you want me too.”

Belle blinked her eyes.

She did not know what had happened… but he was here… and he offered to stay if she wanted. She felt herself being drawn to him, wanting to know more about the world he belonged to. Never had she felt more at home than with the imps.

And… again…

She was drawn to him… standing there she felt an undeniable desire towards him… one she may have felt from the very start.

Reaching up she allowed her hand to run through his soft graying hair, finding herself lost in those glowing inhuman eyes.

Biting her lip gently she lifted her head, bringing him closer to her. Gold’s tail wagged ever so slightly as her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips met his.

Both were unaware about the dozens of yellow eyes at them from the balcony window, chirping eagerly among themselves, before their leader chased them away. Best leave the young ones alone… now that its plan was nearing an end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Belle get to “know” each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter. Reptile smut.   
> Also this is the last proper chapter of His Eyes. The next chapter will be an epilogue that will give some answers… perhaps… If I feel like it.

Belle couldn’t quite believe it as she stood here in her living room, standing there with Gold. After her lips parted from his, her eyes still lost in those glowing eyes as her fingers brushed against his scales.

His claws reached up and brushed against the scales of the back of her neck, causing a pleasant shiver going down her back.

She smiled towards him, continuing to caress his chest, feeling his ribs and stomach. Slowly she rubbed against him… her short tail, not at all the size of his… shivered slightly.

Again she started to feel… warm… very warm…

Like she had been in the dream world.

Perhaps they should wait… perhaps wait a couple of days… getting to know each other… talk. There was so much that she still didn’t know… so much she wanted to ask of him.

But…

She did not care.

She REALLY didn’t care.

All she could think was that she wanted him. She desired him as if she was in heat. She was so warm, as she continued to rub against him… feeling how he trembled slightly beneath her.

Standing so close… she could feel his member against her pelvis, noting how… excited he was. She bit her lip.

“You want me…?” she whispered, her fingers running over the ridge of his hips. Gold gave a slight nod, licking over those sharp fangs.

“Yes… but…” Belle cut him off before raising her head, placing a kiss on his lips.

“We have time now… don’t we?” she whispered towards him. “Since you do not have to leave? Then we can talk tomorrow right? Is there something so urgent that we have to talk about it tonight?”

Gold blinked his eyes, before he shook his head.

“No…” he whispered softly. “We can wait until tomorrow… but are you certain…?”

Belle was already starting to pull him towards her bedroom, him following without question, his clawed feet scraping gently against the floor. He would have followed here anywhere and he did not wish to leave her ever again.

He wanted to remain by her… to the end of his days.

That she would remain by him… in the swarm. As a family.

He was so filled with hope in this moment. That after tonight… he could do things right… perhaps speak to Bae again… to mend what had happened between them…

For so long his father had thought about leaving the earth… something he had protested against. He did not know what had brought about this change of mind… though Gold didn’t know why. This night he did not care.

This night only she mattered.

His mate.

Inside that bedroom Belle turned towards him again. She felt herself trembling simply looking at him. Flashes of how she had pleaded and begged for him in the dream world came to mind and she flushed slightly.

Still she could not deny her desire anymore.

Slowly she started to unbutton her shirt, moving her body gently as she did so, delighting at how his eyes followed the slightest of movements, his eyes gliding across her as a deep rumble came from his throat.

Letting the piece of cloth fall to the ground Gold gently reached out his hand and allowed it to run down her side, the tip of his claws gracing the curve of her body.

“You are so beautiful…” he rumbled softly, moving his head closer as he licked the skin of her neck with his long tongue, tasting her skin gently.

Moaning softly at the feeling… delighting in the rumble in his dark voice. Urging him on to touch and caress her, wishing to feel more of his wonderful touch… which was nearly… indescribable in how wonderful it was. How right it felt.

“I want you…” she whispered back, her hands removing both her skirt and panties… leaving him as nude as he was… though unlike him, she was still mostly covered in soft human skin. Slowly she looked down at herself… blinking slightly. She was still so… human.

She found herself hesitating ever so slightly. Every time in the dream world… she was covered in those shimmering aqua scales… claws adorning her fingers and toes and her tail as long as his. But here… she was still so… human.

Lifting her blue eyes she found herself asking him soundlessly if she was good enough.

Gold was absolutely enraptured by how beautiful she was. He could stay here… simply watching her. Slowly he took another step closer, placing his hand on the small of her back while his claws gently caressed the scales having grown there.

Like this, human or… like him… he could never imagine her looking anything but beautiful. Her kindness was what radiated forth and made her… divine. That kindness that she had shown time and time again. To the little ones, to his son… to him.

It seemed so easy for her to do and he stood in complete awe of her.

Gently he started to push her against the bed, kissing her lips and caressed her body.

Belle felt her heart pound louder. That they finally would have this moment. To become mates. Oh, she wanted that. What ever consequences would come out of such an act… let them come. They would deal with it.

Together.

Almost painfully she separated herself from him as she climbed up on the bed, standing there on all fours… pleading with him to take her as she had done in the dream world. Following that gained instinct.

Again she heard that deep lustful rumble that came from the depth of his throat as he slowly closed in on her.

To Belle he was moving painfully slow, her short tail arching up, moaning softly towards her.

“Please…” she moaned pleadingly, feeling how he moved up on the bed behind her. Gently he rested his clawed hand on her hips.

Lowering his head he started to kiss her lower back, causing her to shiver slightly, as well as feeling his tail caressing her leg… an instinctual caress as to make her… accept him.

How could she want him anymore than she already did?

He continued to caress her shoulders, kissing her neck and licked her scales gently. Belle moaned softly. Slowly she started to grind her hips against him urging him on.

A loud gasp exited her lips she the tip of his tail rubbed against her pussy. She felt those smooth scales rub against her most intimate area… her becoming wetter and grinded herself against it, while her hands caressed her skin, his claws gracing over her breasts as he kissed her cheek gently.

He wanted her to feel only pleasure… he desired only to please her.

Belle let out a lustful moan as she felt the tip of the tail enter her, forcing her to grit her teeth together, mewling softly in the intense pleasure that she felt. A slight grin came upon Rumple’s lips as he moved the tip of his tail gently, watching how his mate moved in pleasure.

The young woman felt her body shiver, biting her lip, digging her nails into the blankets, her breathing having turned into loud moaning.

A slight whimper came from the young woman as her mate removed his tail from her, fearing that he would deny her the pleasure she was craving.

She did not need to be in purgatory for long as she felt his slick member replaced his tail as he grinded against her.

“I love you…” his voice had degraded into a lustful hiss at this point, enjoying to feel her quiver under him, feeling how her scaled back rubbed against his chest and stomach as his tail curled around her much shorter one in a loving embrace.

“I… too… love you… too… please…” she found it near impossible to speak through her moans, continuing to move her hips, caressing his cock with her pussy… egging him onto enter, feeling how he was already dripping with the desire for her.

She felt his nose brush against her neck, before she felt Gold’s sharp teeth gripped the scales there, holding her in place. He was overly gentle with her, continuing to let out a low rumble from deep in his throat.

Belle felt herself grow even more impatient, delighting in how trapped she felt in his grip and how dominating he felt.

And then…

Another lustful moan came from behind her lips as she felt him enter her.

The pleasure caused her eyes to flicker slightly, trying to brace herself. Gold continued his grip on her neck, not believing that she had truly accepted him.

However soon even such thoughts became difficult as his mind was overcome with primal need and pleasure.

Belle was only able to stroke his hand, showing him without word how much pleasure he gave her.

Like that the two spent the night in animalistic pleasure, ending with the two of them at the end of exhaustion, then collapsing on her bed. Belle could only breathe, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to get back to her senses.

Laying like that she felt those scaly arms wrap around her, stroking her brown hair as he dared to nuzzle her gently.

Belle smiled towards those glowing reptilian eyes.

“We still have much to talk about you know…” she told him, causing him to nod, a smile resting on his lips.

“… but… sleep first…” she smiled as she curled into his arms allowing her hand to move over his scales.

Like this they both fell asleep… finally holding each other and both of them did not need to be without the other…

Even as they dreamed…


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nugget is confronted by what he did.

Nugget sat perched upon a trashcan, having been offered a nice plump furred one by its followers… a particular favorite for all of the imps.

The creature had decided it deserved it… after all… after it had found the golden square in the his son’s mate water room… which had given it the means needed for its plan. His son’s mate was apparently she was very protective over the water room… not letting them in when she was in there. Nugget really didn’t understand why that was when she left it undefended all other times. But two leggeds are really odd. That is no surprise.

Still… how the female two legged got into contact with that? Nugget did not know. It didn’t matter.

There was no longer any of those that would threaten the swarms place on this planet. It was an easy life here. Two leggeds never really knew danger when they saw it.

Just as Nugget was to dig into its plump dinner as the swarm was milling around, delighted that they had found a new warm place to stay which according to the small ones had been very comfortable.

Just then the sound of slow clapping filled the narrow street, along with a filling dread. The swarm scurried away, not even their leader’s influence would be enough to keep them from running away in terror.

Nugget however remained perched, staring with narrow eyes as the tall shade entered the alley, still clapping those boney hands together as those black eyes fell upon the scaled creature.

“That was a bold move,” Mr. Griphus mused towards the creature. “Trying to use ME to achieve your plans. I may have been annoyed if I wasn’t so impressed.”

The small scaled creature shifted its weight, but held its head high.

“I am astonished how much you left to chance… like knowing that the female would contact me. That was a risk… then again I guess you hadn’t anything to loose,” Mr. Griphus sauntered closer.

“Still… I understand why so many want you and your kin dead. They had found you. They know how dangerous your presence is… or what you herald, what you bring with. No wonder they wanted to attack here. Their very home planets could be in danger should your blind god ever see them. Not that you want your blind god to see you either… more than it already does,” the shade let out a low laugh.

“I wonder how you knew about them… perhaps you saw the signs… you have seen them before after all,” Mr. Griphus looked up towards the sky for a moment.

“Still… brilliant plan… but you had made one little oversight,” the shade turned towards Nugget again, meeting those glowing eyes with his own black ones.

“Now I see you.”

Those words lingered in the air, even Nugget feeling a slight chill going down its spine.

“Do not worry. I am not out to destroy you… that would be no fun,” Mr. Griphus stopped for a while, smiling towards the critter.

“But I DO see you. And should you attempt to use me again… oh… that can be very amusing indeed…” a small chuckle moved pass those pale lips.

“Oh well…” the tall shade turned his back towards the imp. “I am sure we will meet again… perhaps not in this world… but certainly in another.”

Nugget narrowed its eyes as it looked at the shade, that started to wander out of the alley, before he stopped and looked over his shoulders.

“One last thing… congratulations on being a grandfather. Guess those two were a bit eager.”

With a low chuckle the shade melted into the shadows, leaving Nugget with wide eyes, before it ran towards the apartment above the library as the sun rose over Storybrooke.


End file.
